The Truth
by director.jenny
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs survived the shooting and was back as the boss on his NCIS team. Even though it was a kid who shot him he managed to find the strength and come back to solve this case. With the case close Gibbs has more time to think about other things or so he thought. While Leon was taken to the hospital he muttered something to Gibbs which would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody's POV:**

One gunshot rang out through the square DiNozzo's head snapped in the direction of where his boss was. He watched in horror as his boss fell to his knees before he had time to react another shot rang out hitting Gibbs in the chest Tony watched as Luke took off, Ned's mother quickly ran after the boy giving Tony only one option left he quickly ran to his bosses side. Looking over his bosses fallen body he had two shots one to the knee one to the chest he quickly pressed down on the chest wound as he frantically looked around at the crowd. They were all starring silently one brave soul stepped forward as he help Tony pressing down on Gibbs' knee as he ripped some fabric tie it around another person stepped forward talking into a phone, the words were hard to understand but he figured they were calling for help. "Boss stay with me.." Tony said as he looked towards his boss worry spread across the senior agents face he had been here for years he watched many agents die in front of him starting with Kate. The first member of the NCIS team dead was actually Chris Pacci but no one had seen his death it had happened away from everyone else, the first death that the agents all witnessed was Kate's she was shot right in front of Tony. While putting pressure on Gibbs' wound he thought back to all the deaths that had happened, after Kate had gone Paula, Paula Cassidy had thrown herself on a suicide bomber to save both him and Gibbs, after Paula was Jenny she had died trying to save Gibbs if he hadn't been so interested in Ziva Jenny would still be alive. Mike had been killed after leaving Gibbs house it was a great lose for the whole team but not as much as Jenny's had been. Ziva was gone she had gone back to Israel, they had lost Ned a few days ago and it had impacted them all greatly. Now he was kneeling beside his boss, his role model, he couldn't let him die if he did he would never forgive himself. Tony was shook out of his thoughts when he heard the sirens and shouting of men, quickly he moved out of the way letting the paramedics look over his boss. Before he knew it he was chasing after them as they took his boss away. When he reached the hospital he was out waiting while he was in surgery, he glanced towards his phone how was he gonna tell Abby, Gibbs was the father of the team and losing him would crush her, it almost rushed her when they lost Jenny the mommy of the team what would happen if they lost the father. Speaking of telling the team how was he gonna tell Ducky, Ducky and Gibbs had been close friend this was gonna destroy Ducky, he had almost fl apart with Jenny everyone had almost fell apart with Jenny's death if Gibbs died how was the team going to put up with that. He really wasn't looking forward to telling any of them especially McGee and Bishop..

It had been hours Tony watched as people came in and out of the hospital he still hadn't heard news from Gibbs he still must have been in surgery but why was it taking so long? Tony paced the waiting room as he waited, waited for any word on his role model. Finally that time had come a doctor had approached. He looked around slightly confused probably thinking there would be more people, he stood there waiting for a few minutes another man approached behind him before they made their way towards Tony. The first person to speak was the second man who had just shown up.

"Hello Special Agent DiNozzo, I am Dr. Amari's translator. He says that your friend here was very lucky it missed one of his main organs and because it missed we were able to save him, the bullet to his knee wasn't as serious so they were able to fix that one with no problem. He's down in room 215..." the translator looks back at the doctor and nods. "He also says he has one visitor a woman who claims she knew him back in America she had proper ID so we let her in."

Tony looked towards them his mind ran with thoughts on who it could be, was it possible one of his ex wives were here and they heard about the shooting, no it couldn't be one of them. He shook the thought as he looked towards he translator. "Could you please ask Dr. Amari if he could remember the name of the woman who went in to see her if not could you tell me anything about her."

With a nod he asked the doctor looking back at Tony he spoke again "He doesn't remember the name off hand but he could remember she had red hair and had bruises along her arms but that was all." Tony nodded now thought after thought ran through his mind, he thanked the doctor. Once they were gone he sat there thinking through all the red heads Gibbs knew. Diane, Shannon and Jenny were dead so it took those three off the list right away, leaving Stephanie and Rebecca. Tony shook his head once more deciding for himself that he would go check it out. Making his way through the hallways it was silent most people were asleep and the ones that weren't were fighting unconsciousness. Feeling a shiver go up his spine just thinking about it made Tony move more quickly down the hallway towards Gibbs room, when he entered he stopped not seeing anyone could the doctor just be confusing two patients maybe his neighbor had a visitor not him. It didn't matter anyway his boss was awake Tony walked in the room smiling "Hey boss how you feeling?"

* * *

 **Gibbs' POV:**

Luke.. He had gained my trust only to have broken it, he used me to get information for 'The Calling' This stupid group wouldn't exist if it weren't for Daniel Budd. He was the leader of this whole things he was the one we were after. We didn't wanna hurt any of the kids that was one thing we all hated was hurting children. I shook the thought out of my mind as I tried fighting to regain consciousness, as I struggled to do so I heard a voice, one I hadn't heard in nearly seven years it was such a beautiful sound. That's when it snapped into my mind I was hearing her voice which must mean i'm dead. I didn't realize I had started shaking how could realize it if I was dead. I didn't wanna be dead, why was it that I had to die like that. As thought after thought ran through my mind I realized this could just be a vision, I had visions of her all the time, who knows maybe it was a dream but I couldn't know for sure until I woke up.

Feeling someone lift my hand I froze waiting to see what happened that's when I felt the soft lips against my skin and her soft sweet voice. "Goodbye Jethro..." I could tell she was crying just the sound of her voice, as my hand was placed back down on the bed I struggled to open my eyes. I managed to do so as I looked towards the redhead who managed to just sneak out my door. "Jen?" I asked out loud but got no answer I shook my head figuring it was probably just a vision I saw those of Mike all the time, maybe this was one of those except it was Jenny and not Mike. I quickly shook the thought from my mind as I watched Tony enter the room making his way towards the side of my bed.

"Boss, thank goodness you are okay I didn't wanna have to tell the rest of the team that you died over her in Iraq. Also Ned's mother managed to catch Luke she took him back to the US along with the girl you had been chasing after and one other boy. Anyway how are you feeling? Are you going to be alright? Why did they shoot you? Why did Luke do it I thought he trusted you? I heard you had a visitor who was it?" Tony kept rambling on and on when he said he had heard I had a visitor I thought back to Jen, was I really imagining her here or was she really here? Maybe it was someone else that was here that just looked like her. Shaking the thoughts from my mind I looked towards Tony who was still rambling on.

Raising a hand I smacked him in the back of the head which quickly shut him up, I couldn't help but smile "DiNozzo snap out of it." He looked towards me as he nodded,

"Sorry boss I kinda got carried away." I didn't say a word all I did was stare at him. "Oh yes rule 6, right I forgot." I just nodded as I watched him.

"when can I get out of here DiNozzo?" He looked towards me and then got up

"I'll go find out." I just nodded. When he got back I thought back to the redhead in my room, maybe it was just an old friend I mistaken for Jenny, thinking back to when I was in a coma I mistaken Jenny to be Shannon. After realizing it was Jenny the first thing I had remembered was our special night in Paris. I always loved Paris, especially when Jenny was there, no wonder I didn't go to Paris anymore. Just as I thought more into it I ward Tony walk back in carefully I looked up towards him.

"So when can I get out of here DiNozzo?"

"Well boss they are gonna transfer you to the local hospital down in Washington D.C. From there they wanna keep you a few days before they release you." I once again nodded tuning out everything else he had to say for some reason my mind kept wandering back to that woman, who was she and why was she in my room? Why did she seem so much like Jenny? Jen was dead but did he know that for sure he had loved her too much that it broke his heart to look at her body who couldn't even open the darn zipper so was that really her in that body bag. If it wasn't who was in there and what really happened in that diner. I had always thought there was more to it then we all knew but no one could figure out what it was. As soon as I get out of the hospital i'm going to reopen Jen's case and go over everything incase there was something we missed. Just then I was snapped back into reality by Tony's worried voice.

"Boss you okay?" I just nodded "Is there anything you need me to get or do for you?" When he said that I felt a smirk come across my face I knew I could trust my team with this mission and I could trust that they wouldn't tell Vance, if he knew we'd all be in trouble. He is much different than Jenny much stricter. Once a case is closed in his eyes it is suppose to remain closed, Jenny had let us reopen it if we thought something had gone wrong. Jenny was a lot nicer she spent more time with the team and she let us get our work done Vance pushed us to our limits sometimes we all wanted him gone at one point but we realized we would have to live with it because Jenny was gone... I looked up at Tony as I spoke.

 ** _"I want the entire team including Ducky, Jimmy and Abby in my hospital room in D.C. as soon as I get there we are reopening an old case..."_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody's POV**

The minute Gibbs was settled in the hospital in D.C. His room was filled with his 'family.' Currently he was getting his life squeezed out of him by none other than the bubbly goth he considered as his daughter. The rest of the team stood there watching smiles across their faces as they watched the two. As soon as the nurse left the room fell deadly silent all eyes were on Gibbs. Abby pulled away as Tony stepped in front of the door so no one could come in. All eyes were on Gibbs, Ducky was the one who broke the silence. "Which case are we reopening Jethro.." Reopening a case was very rare especially for Gibbs usually the FBI reopened one of their cases and they snatched it back from them this was the first time Gibbs had ever asked to just reopen as case.

* * *

 **Gibbs' POV**

I hugged Abby back till the nurse left, that was when she pulled away and a deadly silence fell around the room I didn't like it but I knew it was coming when I heard Ducky I sighed as I glanced towards him. I looked around once more before I spoke.

"Jennifer Shepard's case…." Silence once again looking around now all but Bishop's jaws were drop she had no clue who Jenny was and I was really hoping not to have to tell her but now I do and it isn't going to be fun. I watched as everyone tried to speak, McGee was the first one who was able to get a word out.

"Why boss? When we finished that case you told us you never wanted to hear another word about that case no matter what.."

"Jethro why now? It's been eight years, if you want us to dig up the body you won't find much most of it is probably bones by now… When you refused to see her body that was your choice, why now?" Ducky asked as he watched Gibbs specifically.

"I think someone is trying to mess with us, I wanna check over everything to make sure that…." I stopped mid sentence as I thought of how to say it. I didn't want them to think I was going crazy especially with me just being shot. I ignored all the strange glances I was being given from within my team. By now they were all worried it wasn't like me to stop mid sentence with me being shot and wanting to reopen a case especially the one of my past lover had them all worried for me.

"Gibbs?" This time it was Abby who spoke up she was really worried about him you could see it she wasn't bouncing around and excited like usual when Abby wasn't her normal self you knew something was wrong. I looked towards her as she carefully spoke up again. "You wanted to make sure what?"

"I wanted to make sure it was really her who was killed…" I said looking around at all of them. "You may think I'm crazy but I can promise you I'm not. Please just hear me out and you'll understand why I wanna do this." I looked towards them as if pleading to let me tell them. After awhile of just silent Ducky spoke up.

"Alright Jethro, tell us but we still are questioning why you are doing this." He looked towards the rest of the team as I did as well they all nodded as I smiled weakly that was when I began telling them.

"I was out cold in the hospital bed I had heard the nurse leave, they still thought I was out cold but I wasn't I just refused to wake up at the moment. I was letting the darkness take over me once again so I could rest. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard the sound of heels approaching the room I started fighting the darkness wanting to see who was there. I could hear her voice a voice I haven't heard for seven, eight years I wasn't mistaken it was her. I refused to believe she was there at first but than I felt her lift me hand she kissed it, I didn't have the strength to grab her hand I felt the tears she must have been crying. The only words I could make out was 'Goodbye Jethro' and that was when I opened my eyes and I saw a red haired lady walking out of my room I called after her but she was already gone….." I looked towards my team I didn't care about the tears that were in my eyes. They all looked towards me as if I were nuts I just nodded.

* * *

 **Ducky's POV**

Hearing Jethro tell us about his visitor at the hospital in Iraq had us all thinking, maybe she was really there. "Jethro please get some rest I promise we will all look into this we will figure this out." He nodded as he laid his head on the pillow closing his eyes. I lead everyone else out. "Go back to NCIS meet me down in autopsy I wanna talk to you all there." They node sand with that we were all gone.

Back at NCIS they had met me down in autopsy I locked the door behind them as I looked towards them. "Alright I have something to admit you can all be mad at me but I think in the end you'll understand." Just like the ha done earlier in the hospital with Gibbs they loped towards me confused and unsure.

"What are you talking about Ducky? What would we be mad at you for?" Tony asked as he sat down on one of the autopsy table.

"Jennifer's autopsy I did not do.. I couldn't.. I always looked to her as a daughter like she did with Ziva and Abby. With me looking to her as a daughter I was unable to do her autopsy so I had someone come in and do it for me, like Jethro I was unable to properly look at her so I went off what the other medical examiner had. Do I regret it yes, we might not be here today if I had done it."

Abby had gone and hugged him "Oh Ducky we could never be mad at you if we were in your shoes we would have done the exact same thing, Jenny was the mother of this team and we couldn't imagine having to cut her open. She being like a daughter to you we can understand that as well no parent wants to cut open their child.." As I glanced towards the rest of the team they nodded in agreement.

I smiled as I hugged Abby back. "Thank you guys, I do have the photos from the crime scene and everything from the autopsy my friend had done. Tony you go get the file reports and Abby and McGee you guys go get all the evidence. When you got that bring it all back down here and we will go through what Gibbs asked us to, just don't let Vance find out. I'll stay here and catch our dear friend Bishop up on all this." Just than the team glanced towards her she wore one of the most confused faces any of us had ever seen.

When the team had left I sat catching Bishop up on everything about Jenny and her case, I started from when she was an agent to when she disappeared after Paris '99, to when she became director and her death.. Being a quick learn she understood why we were doing what we were doing.

"So Gibbs really loved this woman, more than any of his ex-wives, correct." I nodded as she asked that "Why did he never ask her to marry him than? You think he would have done that if he loved her that much."

" It wasn't that simple, he was going to back in Paris but the day before he did she disappeared leaving him only a letter. He figured he'd never see her again but than she came back into his life six years later. Their relationship from there was strange, we all know they both liked each other but they refused to let themselves believe it, they would always bicker and were at each others throats, the third year Jenny was here we started to see signs of them realizing the truth but than Jenny found out she was sick and she kinda got herself in a little mess that got her killed or so we think…. Jethro hasn't been the same since." She nodded as she looked towards the door turned out the rest of the team had heard me telling her about their relationships and they were all just as surprised as her, they knew about the more recent ones but not about the past of the two that was one thing I was happy about I know the past of this team and they don't that's why if they'd pay attention to some of my stories they would learn a lot about this place but they refuse to listen.

Just than the team walked fully into autopsy with the information they had just gathered as we laid out the photos we saw exactly one thing in common with each and every photo. No photo graph had a picture of the head, there was one but it was too blurry to see. Just as they all had started to finish up and pick up I grabbed the photos out of Tony's hand "I got it!" I said as I quickly went through the photos till I found the one I was looking for. I pushed the photo of her right thigh towards the group silently.

"What exactly are we suppose to see from her right thigh duck?" Tony asked as he took a step forward carefully examining the photo. A smile spread across my face as I looked towards them.

"What do you notice about the thigh?"

"It's smooth and well looks like any other thigh" McGee said looking towards me "I still don't see what that has to do anything.."

"Our dear Jennifer was shot in the right thigh, which means there would be a scar from where she was hit would there not." They all looked towards me as they realized what I was getting at. Abby was the next to speak excitement in her voice.

 ** _"_** ** _This body whoever it is, it isn't Jenny.. Which means Jen is still alive."_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gibbs POV_**

I had been in the hospital for awhile with my only visitors which had been my team. I had been sleeping since it was still early morning when I woke I was still half asleep and thought I was imagining it. There standing in the corner of the room in the shadows was a red haired woman with long wavy hair, behind her clutching to her was an eight year old girl. I wasn't sure what to say or think.

"Shannon? Kelly? Is that you?" Were the words I managed to mumble as I watched them. I couldn't tell who it was because I wasn't able to see the woman's face, what I was able to see was her shaking her head which brought confusion to me if it wasn't Shannon and Kelly who wast it. As my mind wandered it hit me.

"Jen?" I asked watching her. I watched her shift uncomfortably before she leaned down and whispered something to the child beside her. As she left the room the woman stood up straight once again and walked towards me her heels softly clicking along the floor she stopped beside me. Looking up at her I smiled.

"I'm sorry..." She said softly before turning to leave I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I missed you Jen.." I said watching her, she looked towards me and smiled weakly. Before I had the chance to say anything she mouthed sorry once more and turned to leave, with that she was gone as if it were just a vision.

Later that day I was released from the hospital. Going inside there was no one to be found quickly I made my way down to Abby's lab but no one was there either. Finally as I made my way down to autopsy I saw my team gathered around one of the tables going through files, McGee had his laptop and was tapping away. I tried opening the door but it was locked so I decided to knock. As soon as I knocked I saw them all pack up what they were working on. As soon as Tony saw it was mean he said something before opening the door quickly I was pulled inside and the door was locked behind me again.

"Gibbs!" Abby said running over and hugging me. "So glad you're are finally out of the hospital we all have some news for you." She said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Jenny's alive..." I said before anyone could say a word. They all looked at me shocked. I had sent them to find out if she were alive and I had found out before them. Once their shock wore off they nodded.

"How's you know boss?" McGee asked as he looked towards me. All of a sudden they all wanted to know my answer. I was debating on telling them or not and than finally I decided too.

"When I woke up this morning I had a feeling I was being watched turns out I had a visitor this morning it was Jenny or so I thought, it could have been my mind playing tricks though.."

Before anyone could say anything Vance had approached autopsy as he knocked on the door "You guys gonna sit here all day or are you going to take down 'The Calling'?" With that he was gone we all decided it was time to get back to work.

* * *

 ** _Tony's POV_**

With the thought of Jenny alive still in mind we all went back to work. Since Gibbs was back we all knew we'd be working through the night till we figured this out. With Gibbs back he was working overtime it was him who was shot a kid and it's himself he blames. Watching him all day not even Abby's hugs could cheer him up.

It was mid day when we got a call about Luke, he was back in the USA and was spotted a few blocks away from NCIS. Quickly Gibbs was towards the elevator with me and McGee behind him.

When we got to where we were told to go there was nothing there which only pissed Gibbs off. The drive back I feared for my life. Just as we approached the building cop cars were around it and police tape was up. We all stood in shock.

* * *

 ** _Gibbs' POV_**

Pulling into the parking lot we all stood there in shock. Police tape was everywhere, just than Abby came running towards me wrapping me in a hug.

"Abby can't breathe..." I mumble. She lets go and as soon as she does so I speak up "What happened?"

"Oh Gibbs it was horrible, Luke came in and somehow he managed to pass security. Anyway he came to find you and Vance tried telling him that you weren't here and he shot at him. They evacuated the building and have Vance in the ambulance..." Before she could finish I took off making my way to the ambulance climbing in beside Vance just as they shut the doors. He was bleeding badly but looked towards me.

"I have something to tell you agent Gibbs and if this doesn't kill me I know you will." I just looked towards him confused. "Director Shepard's death was staged..." He mumbled I could tell it hurt to talk no matter what I did he wanted to continue to tell me.

"She did it to protect you... As you know that woman she was suppose to kill in Paris she didn't kill and she had been after you, I know you managed to kill her..."

"Vance get to the point..."

" Well she also did it because she was pregnant... She knew no one would take her seriously and she was right. No one would allow her to be director of a federal agency and a mother." I stared in shock as I continued to listen to him. "Search the name Betty Rogers and you'll find her...:"

That was the last thing he said before passing out. He was right for keeping this secret I was gonna kill him if he survived this. The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent. I stood in the waiting room waiting to hear. It was hours before they finally came out.

"Special Agent Gibbs I'm sorry to say but Director Leon Vance did not survive the surgery.." I nodded as I thanked the doctor for his efforts. He promised to tell his family and with that I went back to headquarters.

Once there I decided to wait on the news of Vance as I made my way inside I was told they had Luke in custody. As I made my way into interrogation I was stopped. Tony handed me an address as he took off McGee and Bishop following behind him. Turning on my heels I followed as well. Once in the car I drove to the address DiNozzo had given me.

Quickly we made our way inside the building was surrounded there in one room looking stunned stood Daniel Budd the leader of 'The Calling'. After a shootout we finally managed to catch Daniel and taken him back to headquarters. After a long evening he finally gave us what we wanted and we were able to shut the group down.

* * *

 ** _Tony's POV_**

We were all sitting at our desk silently finishing up our paperwork. We heard the elevator open and our heads snapped in that direction. As we saw Abby, Ducky and Palmer come out we looked towards Gibbs who stood up.

"I was gonna tell you guys sooner but Director Vance did not survive the shooting today.." Abby's hands went to her mouth as I looked around at every shocked face.

"This isn't good. Who's gonna take his place." Bishop asked as a smirk came across Gibbs face one that no one could miss.

"Boss?" McGee asked the question we were all thinking

"I've got the perfect person to be director. McGee I need you to find everything you can about a woman named Betty Rogers." Gibbs said looking towards him. He nodded as he got to work. I stood from where I sat.

"What do you need me to do boss?" He looked towards me.

"Help him DiNozzo the sooner we get information the better. " I nodded as Ducky spoke up.

"Who is this person and how do you know her Jethro?"

"She's probably a red head Ducky how else would he know her." I felt a hand collide with the back of my head and I looked towards him "Sorry boss I had too.."

We sat working for awhile before I jumped up pressing the button for the big screen.

"Alright boss. Betty Rogers is a medical examiner. According to her records she didn't exist till nine years ago. Not much about her except she's a quite person. She has an eight year old daughter who no matter where I look her name is not mentioned. She's currently living in a small town." I write down the address and any phone number listed as I handed it to him. He took it and set it on his desk.

"Pull up a picture.." He said his eyes not leaving the screen.

I nodded as I pulled it up there was a picture of a red haired woman with her hair in a bun with glasses. Her green eyes sparkled back at us and that's when it hit me.

"Boss is that?

"Mhm.." Was his only response looking around the bullpen I noticed everyone was just as shocked as I was.

* * *

 ** _Gibbs' POV_**

I turned and faced the team who all stared at me in shock. I couldn't help but smile.

"Tony, Ducky, Abby and McGee you are coming with me Bishop you and Palmer can go home we will see you tomorrow." I said as they nodded we waited till Bishop and Palmer left before I took off towards the elevator and than down towards my car. I climbed in the drivers side, Ducky beside me and the other three in the back.

"Gibbs..." Abby said softly as I looked towards her through the rearview mirror. "Do you think she'll want to see us?" Seeing the looking on her face I nodded even though I wasn't real sure.

"Of course Abby she's family, knowing you're here she'll let us in." A small smile came to her face as she nodded.

We pulled into the driveway of the nice looking house it was just like Jen's old one except it wasn't her old one.. As I climbed out of the car I looked towards my team and nodded. They followed me to the front door as I knocked we all stood waiting we heard a dog park from inside and we heard some noise. After a few minutes the door opened.

We stood there starring in shocked. Tony was the first to speak "Z-z-Ziva? Is that really you?" Ziva stared at us in shock as she nodded. Just than the little girl from earlier and two dogs came running towards the door. One dog was a Dalmatian puppy and the other was a German Sheperd puppy. Before Ziva said anything a voice came from the back of the house.

"Kate! Bring Kelly and Jethro back here!" She said not coming anywhere near the door. "Ziva who's there?"

"Jen... Maybe you should come check out for yourself.." She said looking towards the back of the house. "Kate you should listen to your mother take the puppies and go back." The little girl nodded as she ran off.

"Ziva you know when there's a guest or something it's Betty.. For our own safety I can't have people knowing my real name..." She says walking over to the door. There she stopped and looked towards us . We stood there in silence for awhile before Ducky nudged my shoulder. I nodded as I spoke up, the one word I was dreading...

 ** _"Why? Why Jen?"_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Jenny's POV_**

I stood there in shock looking towards the people in front of me. I felt Kate and the dogs brush past me going back to the living room. I picked up my bag by the door ignoring the question that had just been asked. I gave a weak smile to Ziva before turning to face them again.

"I'm sorry I have to go I'm already late.." I said nodding to Ziva as I brushed past everyone. I felt a hand grab my wrist but before he could do anything I shook it off and continued to my car where I drove off heading to work.

* * *

 ** _Gibbs' POV_**

I had tried to stop her but she shook my hand off her wrist. I nodded to the team who climbed back into the car. I told Ziva we would talk later she just nodded as she disappeared inside. I drive after Jen no one in the car said a word as we followed three to four car lengths behind her we watched as she pulled into her work before climbing out and disappearing inside.

We had waited a while before going inside when we did we looked around seeing that the building was similar to ours except much larger. There was this woman who had curly blond hair that fell to her shoulders, slowly we approached. She looked up towards us as she created us with a smile.

"Hello I'm Detective Angie Flynn. Could I help you with anything?" said the blond behind one of the desk as she noticed us. DiNozzo pushed past me with a smile as he looked towards her

"Well hello Detective Angie, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, we our looking for our friend Jennifer Shepard. Have you heard of her she came in here this morning." She looked towards him confused and I could't help but laugh as I watched him. The blond just shook her head before she said anything I stepped forwards.

"He means we are looking for a Dr. Betty Rogers, we were wondering if you could show us where she works." With that she nodded

"Oh yes of course she's down in autopsy right this way." When we walked into autopsy we could hear talking the voice was Jen's but as we looked around there was no one but a dead body in the room. Ducky who stood beside me smiled proudly Jen had become just like him. It shouldn't have surprised me Ducky was like a father to her and she learned a lot from him. I pushed the thought aside when I heard her speak up not once turning from the body.

"Angie I told you i'll get to it as soon as I finish the autopsy.." Jen said not turning to face the younger agent who stood in front of us.

"Betty I have some visitors here to see you their names are..." She stopped looking towards us, before we had a chance to tell her I spoke up.

"Jen..." With that she spun around looking towards us.

"Angie could you leave us alone for a little bit please." The younger lady nodded as she left. Jen went and locked the door behind her before turning back towards us. "What were you thinking?!" She nearly shouted at me. She than looked towards McGee, Abby, Tony and Ducky. Silently she walked over giving Ducky a big hug before turning to Abby who nearly jumped into her arms. Jen held onto Abby just as tightly Abby was holding onto her.

Starring at her shocked for a few minutes as she hugged Tony and McGee as well just as I go to say something she shook her head and came towards me she hesitated on whether she wanted to hug me or not, I made the decision for her. Pulling her to me as I quickly wrapped my arms around her holding her close laying my head atop hers as I held her against me trying to see if this was real. "Jen? You remember the first day you were director and I told you I missed you." She nodded "Well I really did miss you but not as much as I missed you these last eight years." I felt her tighten her grin on me but I continued to talk. "Why? Why did you never call, write, anything? Why have you been pretending to be dead after all these years?"

She didn't move but I could tell she was scared she was shaking in my grip, Her voice was small and weak something i've never heard from her before. "Remember that night when Carson was over and I asked you to stay?" Now it was my turn to nod. "Well I told you I had to do what was best for me and I still do, well that's what I did.. Except I wasn't just thinking about myself...Carson had called you to come over so he could talk, well I hadn't known he took my cellphone because I had been in the bathroom. The last few days I had been sick to my stomach and well something had felt off. Right before you rang the doorbell I found out I was pregnant, it was that one night the team had gotten us both drunk and we hadn't known what happened the night before I figured it had been from that. That's why I asked you to stay so I could tell you but when you said no it crushed me but I understood because of what I did in Paris... No one would taken me seriously if I was a single mother running an agency. Vance had blacked mailed me into stepping down but instead he planned my whole death, he hated me always had. If he would have let me resign I would have been still in his life because you would have found out I was pregnant and you would want something to do with the child because it was yours. He didn't want that so he staged my death and threatened me that if I ever came back he would kill me for real that time..."

I looked towards her and could tell she was crying carefully I wiped the tears as she continued. "My father.. turns out he was still alive I had found him and for the first four years of Kate's life she had a grandfather and I had a father once again. He died of cancer the year Kate turned four. Those last two years Ziva was working for you she was also helping me. He telling you she was going back home was a way for her to help me. I had been living off her paychecks and I told her I couldn't do that no more that it was her money. I got a job and now she stays home with Kate and the dogs. I've been working the last two years to help support us all... Here we are now.." She said looking up at me. I glanced over to the team who all had tears in their eyes as they looked towards Jen.

"I wanna help you..." Was the first thing I said to her which made her look up at me surprised. "But on one condition." This surprised her as she watched me than nodded. "Both you and Ziva come back to NCIS, Ziva once again as an agent and you once again as director."

"What about Vance?" She asked looking towards me surprised.

"He's dead Jen.. We need a new director I do believe that spot belongs to you.." I said as I watched the smile on her face grow as she nodded.

"Kate can come to work with you everyday someone will watch her." Abby piped in from where she stood. A smile came across Jen's face as she heard Abby she carefully pulled away from me as she looked towards her. I made sure to stay right beside her, I had wrapped my arm around her afraid that if I didn't stay near she would disappear again. "So Jenny what's Kate's full name and tell us the reason behind it" Abby said with a smile as she watched Jen.

"Caitlin Maddison Gibbs Shepard. Caitlin after special agent Kate Todd, Maddison because it was sisters last name. Gibbs because she's Gibbs child and of course Shepard because she's my child as well. I wanted to include Gibbs name in there so I put it before mine because if it was after the school could easily trace back the name to Jethro.." She said as she looked between all of us.

"But Jennifer you knew Gibbs last name could be traced back to him what about yours?" Ducky asked looking towards her with curiosity.

"I told you when I was eight my mother and sister were killed. My older sister Heather, she was killed along with my mother. I have another older sister Heather was the middle child. My oldest sister her name's Lisa. My grandparents had managed to gain custody of her but I was stuck with my father, plus I was a daddy's girl they didn't want me... Heather and Lisa were the mommy's girls. Heather had red hair like my father but everything else about her was my mother, Lisa she was all my mother, she had her blond hair, her blue eyes everything about her was my mother. Me I was my father except female, I had his red hair his green eyes everything the only thing I got from my mother was her attitude for always doing what you believe in and not giving up. Otherwise everything else I got from my father. Anyway using the name Shepard they could trace it back to my sister, other than Ziva she was the only other one who knew Kate existed or at least until she started school. " She said looking towards all of us.

We all nodded as we watched her walk over to a desk in the corner there she put on her glasses as she walked over to one of the closets where she went and put her scrubs on. "Jennifer?" She looked towards Ducky who had asked the question.

"Come help me Ducky than we can get going.." She said as she shooed Abby, Tony, McGee and me to the corner of the room. We all stood there silently as we watched Ducky and Jen work on the body in front of them. Once they were finished they cleaned up. Jen had packed her things and came by my side. I wrapped my arm around her pulling her close as we all walked to the elevator. As we walked out we saw the blond haired Detective from before look towards us. Jen smiled at her as we walked past she stared shocked, as we continued walking we could see everyone in the building starring at us, we didn't think much of it or at least not at the moment...

Jenny had drove back to the house with Ducky and me in her car while Tony drove Abby and McGee back to the house. The ride was silently Jen and Ducky would sometimes exchange looks but she hadn't said anything to me nor did she even look at me. Pulling into the driveway we got out and waited for the other three before we headed inside.

As soon as the door opened we heard a scream and out of no where came two barking dogs and a happy little eight year old came running down the hall. Before Jen even had the chance to set her things down me and my team stood there watching as the little girl jumped up wrapping her arms around her mother making Jen stumble backwards as she sat in the floor talking with the little girl I watched as the two dogs tried kicking their faces. My whole team and I were laughing as we watched the scene unfold.

As I sat there watching I saw something that I had never seen before or at least not from the certain red head who now sat in front of us. She had changed just a few minutes before I saw the old Jennifer Shepard but right now it was different the way she acted with the little girl was one of the happiest I've ever seen her. I watched as she picked Kate up nearly being tripped by the two dogs as they took off towards the backyard. Ziva came and joined us informing us that this was their daily routine. We all went and stood by the back door looking towards Jen and Kate as they laid out in the grass looking up at the sky laughing as they laid there. A smile spread across our faces as we listened to the one thing Jen said.

"Momma who are they?"Kate asked looking towards Jen. Without turning to look at Kate we watched the smile spread across her face.

 ** _"Our family..."_**


	5. Chapter 5

It was as if it were a dream. I laid in the bed the figure beside me sleeping peacefully, in the room next door slept my little girl... my little girl. It was still so hard to believe. Looking up at the doorway one of the dogs laid there if I remember correctly it was Kelly. I had noticed the other would lay in the doorway of Kate's room as if they were protecting their owners. I gently reached over for the tenth time as I gently reached over and touched Jenny's hand gently running my own hand over it till I got it to where I could feel a pulse. A smile came across my face as I felt the pulse once again. I felt the figure beside me roll over carefully and I was met by two shining emerald green eyes.

"You still not convinced I'm alive?" She asked softly as she looked towards me half asleep.

"Yeah.. It's still pretty hard to believe.." I said looking towards her. She nods as she carefully got up I sat there watching her as she gently nudged the dog out of the doorway as she shut the door locking in before coming back.

"There.. Now you're stuck with me." She said as she laid back down rolling onto her side so sh was looking towards me. I smiled as I reached over grabbing her hand she quickly tried to pull it away but I gripped it tighter.

"Jethro! Let go, you know I'm alive.." She said watching me I just smirked and the expression on her face quickly changed as she started laughing. "You aren't serious... Do I need to remind you we have a houseful. Including our eight year old daughter, my old Mossad partner, two of your agents, a forensic scientist and a man who I consider to be my father.."

"We've done it with Ducky in the other room before." I said with a playful smirk which earned me a slap.

"Jethro!" She said laughing as I pinned her down kissing along her jawline and neck. She went quite as soon as I captured her lips with mine, it took her a few seconds to register what happened but she soon kissed back, it didn't take long before the clothes were on the floor and we were roaming around researching areas that hadn't been searched in awhile. Many times my hand flew to her mouth or my mouth covered hers to keep quiet but laughs were heard after each time. It was good to hear her laugh it was a great thing and a beautiful thing.

The night went on and both of u laid there wrapped up in each other that we hadn't realized we had fallen asleep, by the time we both woke up there was nose outside the bedroom door. One of the noises was the scratching at the door Jenny just mumbled and rolled over. She didn't sit up till she heard the loud voice ring through the house.

"Mommy!" The voice shouts "Mommy! I'm hungry and Aunt Ziva won't make pancakes!" Shortly after that another voice sounded which caused Jenny to laugh and sit up beside me.

"Kate leave your mother sleep.." Came Ziva's voice as she came down the hall towards Kate. I watched as Jenny rolled out of bed taking the sheet with her as she went and got dressed. I got up putting in the clothes from last night, waiting for her before we headed out to the kitchen together.

"Mommy I want pancakes and aunt Ziva won't make them..." Kate said nearly pouting I watched as Jenny laughed and kneeling down beside her whispering something in her ear as she quickly turned towards me with wide eyes. She than came up beside me and grabbed my hand. "Will you make me pancakes? Mommy says you make really good ones."

I couldn't help but smile as I nodded giving a look towards Jen who just smiled as I took Kate to the kitchen to help me. We had all been busy with our own things, me making pancakes with Kate. Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee catching up and Jenny and Ducky talking in the other room. After awhile the only chatter that could be heard was from Abby and the others as Jen walked silently into the kitchen with Ducky trailing beside her. She tossed a paper down on the table and took a step back. All eyes turned to her than the paper as if on cue we all stepped towards the paper trying to read what it said.

 ** _Breaking News:_** _NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard was said to be dead, dying nearly eight years ago in an accidental house fire, or at least that was what the Washington press was told. Director Shepard had actually been attending a funeral at the time of the fire. She had been a field agent before becoming director one of her partners passed away and was attending his funeral. According to LA police, that evening there was a shooting at the poor mans diner. Four dead male suspect all aiming for the one who we later discovered was indeed the fearless Jenny Shepard. Sources said she was killed from a bullet to the shoulder and side where she bleed to death.. Reports were made that showed the body of Ms. Shepard was transported to none other than NCIS. She's been dead for eight years or so we've been told.. Proof has now appeared that she is not dead! In the photo above NCIS' current lead agent, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs leading out a red haired woman with green eyes that matched Director Shepard's description. Behind them can be seen NCIS' medical examiner Doctor Donald Mallard, forensic scientist Abby Sciuto, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Special Agent Timothy McGee. We have reason to believe that they knew something about this all along. As shown in the photo above that certain red head was shown being pulled close to Special Agent Gibbs indicating something is going on between the two. More information about who this mystery red head is and if it really is the famous Jennifer Shepard, more information is on page 3._

After reading that out loud Tony quickly turned to page 3 where he began reading once again.

 _Mysterious red head has almost entire NCIS team missing.. Reports were given that the only two who showed up to work was Special Agent Eleanor Bishop and the medical assistant Jimmy Palmer. Which left the medical examiner, forensic scientist, two agents and their team leader missing. According to the director they were all last seen leaving together from there no one has heard from or been able to contact any of them. Looking back yesterday the press had found them all leaving a small town agency, with the medical examiner. We had gone in and talked to one of the detectives. Detective Angie Flynn had said the group came in yesterday morning looking for a Jennifer Shepard, the older man that we know to be Special Agent Gibbs had told her that the younger agent meant Dr. Betty Rogers.. After looking into records Betty Rogers didn't exist till nine years ago shortly after the death of Jennifer Shepard, we pulled up the two pictures which are shown above, both photos put side by side are confirmed to be the same person. We have discovered Director Jennifer Shepard is indeed Doctor Betty Rogers. How can we trust our law enforcement if they lie to us about things like this? Now that we know Jennifer Shepard is alive will she make her way back to the top which she worked so hard for once, will she remain as a medical examiner or come back to her old life? Why were we never told about this, was NCIS trying to hide something from us? We wanna find Ms. Shepard and talk to her about this. More of the story will be posted tomorrow so please stay tuned._

With that Tony set down the paper. Jenny was pacing the room and I walked over towards her placing a hand on her shoulder

"Jen it's okay.."

"No! In dead Jethro... Do you not understand I've been in hiding for eight years, now the person who thought they killed me knows in alive what makes you think they won't try to kill me again?."

"Jen you need to calm down, we are all here to help you."

"Calm down! Jethro you can't be serious! I don't only have myself to care for I have Kate too! It was a risk reaching out to Ziva but I did and I'm glad. I knew it was a bad idea right from the start to let you back in."

"Jen please don't do this... Please Jen I just got you back I lost you not once, not twice but nearly three times. I can't lose you again.." She didn't say anything as she looked towards me. She had turned and disappeared into the study. She came back after awhile as she looked towards me.

"You need to go Jethro..." She said as she looked away. "I can't have you putting the life of me and my.. I mean our daughter in danger.. You have a team to watch out for right now Jethro and that's that. Take Ducky, Tony, Abby, McGee and Ziva back with you.." They all looked towards her than me as they shook their heads.

"Jen, I would never do anything to put either of you in trouble if anything i'd protect you.." I said watching her she still refused to look towards me.

"No I need you to go... I can't risk that, you weren't suppose to know i'm alive and not that you do everyone knows... Please, please don't make me have to kick you out.."

"Jenny, i'm not leaving I agree with you Gibbs should go because it's a danger having him here but I'm not leaving you." Ziva said as she stood up the rest of the team got up arguing why we shouldn't go and why she needed us.

"Fine stay but if anything happen it's your guys fault." With that she turned and disappeared upstairs. We figured it was best to leave her alone for the morning and so that's what we did sitting in the living room talking. After awhile neither Kate nor Jenny could be heard upstairs. With a nodded from all of us we headed upstairs to the bedroom. I knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Jen? Everything okay?" When I got no answer I knocked on the door, still receiving no answer I looked towards the others who nodded. Trying the doorknob it was locked so I did the one thing I had left. I knocked the door in to find the room empty and the windows wide open. Ziva had gone and checked in Kate's room when she came back she looked towards me.

"Kate's room is cleared out, there is nothing left in there..." Looking around Jenny's room it was the same way.

"McGee go back and get Dr. Betty's aka Jenny's picture out there, Ziva go with get them a description of the car Jenny uses and get a bolo out of that. Ducky you're with me we are heading back to my place and going through some of Jenny's old things which I managed to save before the fire.. Tony you keep the place in tack while i'm gone fill Bishop and Palmer in on this. Ziva you drive McGee, Abby and Tony back to NCIS. I want you all working on this till we find her." With a nod they all turned and left going and driving back to work. I turned to Ducky who nodded as he headed for the other car outside. I sighed as I followed after him. I should have known better than to let something like this happen if anything happens to them it'll be my fault. I stopped in the doorway and turned looking upstairs before heading to the car.

 ** _"What are you getting yourself into Jen..."_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jenny's POV**_

I carried a sleeping Kate down the street to where I had managed to hide my car earlier. Mumbling under my breath I ignored the cold breeze that blew all around me hitting me in the neck. Putting Kate in the car I climbed in as well, once in and the car was started I turned and looked back towards her smiling. Thinking back eight years ago had been tough. I had just started recovering from the shooting in the diner I couldn't do anything for myself, in fact for all nine months of my pregnancy I had to get help with everything I did, it was one of the hardest things I had to go through. Thankfully Jethro had very good friends. Shaking my head of the thoughts I started the car and took one look back driving away from the house.

I pulled into the airport parking lot where I carried the bags and my sleeping daughter inside setting her down in one of the chairs. Carefully walking over I got two plane tickets and than walked back over to where Kate was seated. Looking towards her I smile. I don't know how long I sat there but as soon as they called the flight number I picked up Kate who was surprisingly still sleeping as I took the bags. Once I did what I needed to with the bags I carried Kate onto the plane and sat her down getting her comfortable. Once I made she was comfortable I did the same with myself watching out the window as we took off. After awhile I let my mind wander back to old memories.

* * *

 _Sitting in the diner atop the booth watching out the window, Mike had just left to go get water. It was silent too silent, the wind just shifted directions, sun was shinning no clouds to be seen, it was only a little after noon. That's when the silence was broken, the sound of car tires against the gravel approached, glancing out the window again I saw the car and four men come out. Jumping up I took off towards the other side of the diner. Just as I made it behind the counter they entered, quickly shooting the first one fell to the ground not even having a chance to shoot at me... Turning to the second man who approached he shot ducking down behind the counter I shot back I hadn't ducked down quick enough and felt the pain in my side as I got up again. Carefully shooting and killing the third man but not till I fell to my knees and a bullet pierced my shoulder. Turning to the fourth man from where I was on my knees, I ignored the blood coming from my side and shoulder as I continued to shoot, once he was down that was when it happened... I fell collapsing in the puddle of blood that had now surrounding around me everything around me went black and I thought it was all over. I don't know how long I had been starring into blackness but I heard four gunshots not one was directed at me though. I than heard the footsteps come towards me and I felt a cold hand on my neck as the figure mumbled._

 _"Damn it.. Probie is gonna kill me if I let you die..." The minute he said it I knew who it was. I felt myself being lifted up and carried but the rest from there was a blur I had slipped deeper into the darkness and was slowing fading. At times I could hear what was going on around me but most the time I was out cold..._

 _It had been a week maybe two before I had woken up to bright lights shining down, mumbling I tried rolling over on my side but couldn't do it because it hurt too much. That was when I realized I was still alive, I didn't question how at the time I just questioned my bruised shoulder and side. That was when I remembered the diner shooting. I tried to sit up hoping to get out of there but was quickly stopped buy a bunch of nurses who I had no clue what they were saying tried to stop me. They were all speaking spanish one language I didn't know.. Just than another figure appeared into the room and spoke. It was a man, grey haired man to be exact but it wasn't Jethro._

 _"Mike?" I questioned as I watched him send the nurses out he than turned to face me._

 _"Yes Jennifer it's me. You're damn lucky to be alive I hope you know that." he said as he looked over me making sure I was really alright._

 _"You could have left me.. I didn't think I was gonna make it, I knew that going into that mess."_

 _"Why'd you do it than? Plus I couldn't let you die Probie would have killed me if he found out."_

 _"I did it to save him.. It was all to save him Mike.." He just nodded. Just than something on the tv in my room caught my attention, quickly I reached for the remote and changed it to the english version, I stared at the tv as I listened to the reports._

 _ **'This just in a fire had been reported at a large georgetown house in Washington D.C. The said home is said to be the home of the famous Director Jennifer Holly Shepard. Just within the last few weeks she had made the news more times than anyone else in her position had ever in just a year. Right now we are unaware if anyone was in the house or where exactly Director Shepard is. We also do not know the cause of the fire but we will bring you more as the story progresses.'**_

 _Hearing that I looked towards Mike. I couldn't believe what I was hearing my house was on fire and I was no where near it nor in any condition to go figure out what happened just than Mike spoke._

 _"I figured it was best not to tell him.. Not yet at least.. He thinks your dead and the best way to keep your death a secret from the press is by having you die in a house fire, especially your house. Before you ask Svetlana was in your house. Jethro and I killed her and set your house on fire. She was in the study so when they find the body they'll think you had a stressful day and came home to have a drink. Probably drank to much and passed out or you tripped and hit your head they will never know."_

 _"Thank you Mike.. You've done so much more me how can I ever repay you.."_

 _"Just take care of Jethro's child will you. I'll do the rest." Looking towards him I had no clue what he was talking about._

 _"What do you mean Mike?"_

 _"Wait.. You didn't know you were pregnant?" I shook my head as he took a deep breath. "You're pregnant Jennifer.. I believe its Jethro's baby too..."_

 _"Why would you say that?!" I almost snapped at him_

 _"So you're saying you slept with someone else?" With a sigh I gave into him._

 _"We were both drunk.. Both emotional.. It just happened..." He nodded_

 _"Well you're pregnant. Also right now you're in here as Jennifer Franks. I did that so it wouldn't raise suspension." I just nodded as I turned my gaze back to the tv which had just flashed on again._

 _ **'We're back to give you all an update on the large georgetown fire. We have discovered there were two people in the house at the time the fire started and only one made it out. Director Shepard's housekeeper Naomi.. According to her Director Shepard had come home upset and stressed out, she didn't want any dinner so he left it in the fridge and went around making sure the oven was off and the house was clean. She than made her way out to her car to head home to her family. She was just about to get into her car when she saw the flames from the garage. She had tried to run back inside to warn Director Shepard but just as she reached the door the house went up in flames. She figured Director Shepard had made it out so she went around the house looking for her. Not seeing her she called the fire department only to be told someone else had called it in and the fire department was on their way. After a few hours of waiting we were all devastated to hear there was one person killed by the fire, the body is said to be none other than Jennifer Holly Shepard, the first female director of an armed federal agency and a dear member to NCIS. She will be missed by us all, prayers go out to her friends and her team who she considered family. She will never be forgotten. The cause of the fire is still unknown and probably will be since everything has been lost. Director Shepard's funeral will be held sometime next week. That is all for now.'**_

 _With that the tv went black and I turned to Mike who was now looking towards me. From that day on for the next eight months I lived with Mike in his small home on the beaches of Mexico. He had done so much, he helped me eat, dress, even use the bathroom since I was unable to do them by myself. As I started to be able to do things on my own I was also becoming more pregnant so it made things much harder, but Mike didn't care he did everything he had to just to help me.._

 _At the end of the eight months I was right back in the hospital gripping his hand tightly as sweat rolled down my face. He kept mumbling in my ear and I just shook my head. The entire time I thought how a certain someone should be standing by m side and not Mike but I didn't complain it was better to have someone than no one at all. Once Kate was born he had stayed with me till I was able to go back to the house with him. From there I spent the next year still needing his help her and there. I had lived with him till Kate was four that was when I had approached him._

 _"Mike I need to go back..."_

 _"It's too dangerous Jenny, you're in my protective custody I can't let you do that.."_

 _"Mike please.. Mexico isn't the place for me.. Plus my home is there I wanna go back." After awhile of arguing about it he finally agreed._

 _"You will be Dr. Betty Rogers a medical examiner for a small town agency." I had agreed and the next day he had me and Kate out on a plane to a small town just outside of D.C. Where I spent the next two years with Kate going back and forth with sitters for her as I worked to support us. I kept in touched with Mike the entire time he would call every weekend to check up on us and I hadn't mind. After two years I had sent a letter to Ziva, she replied right away telling me she was leaving NCIS. I had given her my address and three days later there she stood on my porch agreeing to help. The next two years I had Ziva to help and me working to support Kate, Ziva and myself. Mike wasn't too happy when he found out I told Ziva but when he realized she didn't work for NCIS anymore he was alright with it. The next two years it was just Kate, Ziva, Kelly, Jethro and me.. That's all we needed._

* * *

Just than I was shaken out of my memories as Kate shook my arm.

"Mommy where are we going?"

"We are going back by grandpa Mike." Saying that brought a smile to her face and a smile to mine as well. I realized the plane had landed and carefully picked her up and we made our way through the airport grabbing out bags and heading outside. Looking up I smiled at the figure that greeted us.

 **"Welcome back Jenny.."**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mike's POV**_

The sounds that now filled my home were beautiful, who knew company was such a great thing. The sound of laughter once again filled my house and who thought I would have two beautiful girls living with me once again. When I had first taken Jenny from that diner I made it my mission to protect her and get her healthy enough to go back to probie.. I knew he would appreciate it, when he had come on his 'Margarita Safari' or at least that was what Jen had called it. We talked a lot about how he still had feelings for her. The day of the shooting when I felt a very faint pulse it was the best thing ever, I knew I could bring her back for him and I did. It wasn't until she was in a coma for two weeks that I got the news she was pregnant. When she did wake up I told her that she simply had to do one thing and that was care for Jethro and hers child.

The first year had been hard on all of us. Jenny was still unable to do anything by herself so instead of Jenny getting up with Kate in the middle of the night it was me. Jenny was up but she couldn't do anything because of how badly she was injured. Within the second year she had been able to do more but I still helped her often. She had left when Kate was four which was horrible but I knew it was coming. Within the four years she had stayed with me we had grown close, I looked towards her like a daughter and she looked up to me as a father which nearly melted my heart.

Just than the loud screech came from just outside the house getting up from where I was sitting I went out and stood on the front porch,

"What is all this yelling about?" After I asked that I watched as a certain red head came running from around the side of the house with a crab in her hand as she chased the brown haired eight year old that was trying to run away from her mother. A smile came to my face as I watched them, neither had realized I was there and I didn't mind that. After watching them for a few minutes I felt something attack my leg as I looked down to find the culprit.

"Grandpa help me!" the eight year old shouted as she tried to hide from her mother leaning down I whispered to her.

"You wanna know what you gotta do?" Kate nodded as she looked towards her mother then back towards me.

"Yes, mommy is scarring me.."

"Go up behind her and tickle her.." I whisper she smiled and took off, Jenny looked towards her than towards me raising an eyebrow. I just smiled as I watched Kate come up behind her mother jumping at her mother causing Jenny to fall forward as she turned around she was greeted by Kate who started tickling I couldn't help but smile at the two. Just than the phone rang as I made my way inside to pick it up, that's when I realized it was Jenny's phone. I picked it up and walked outside to where the two were.

"Jen your phone's ringing... What would you like me to do?" She glanced towards me and smiled.

"Go ahead and answer it just let them know I'm kinda busy." With a nod I turned and made my way back inside as I answered the phone leaving the two girls to goof off in the sand.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"You aren't Jen... Who is this and what have you done with her?" I just laughed realizing who was on the other end.

"Oh Probie i'm so hurt, you don't even recognize your own boss."

"Mike? What in the world are you doing with Jen's phone?"

"You really are clueless aren't you.. Geez Jethro she's here with me, safe so you don't need to worry about them."

"Where is here Mike? Knowing you, you could be anywhere with them."

"Very true Probie but she came to me and so I bet you can guess where she is now." Just than a scream rang through the house as Kate came bolting past me. I laughed as I heard Jen come through the front door.

"Mike what's going on?"

"You'll know when I now.." I said as I covered the end piece. "Jenny what's going on?"

"Told Kate it was time to come in and eat dinner otherwise I was gonna let the crab attack her. Who's on the phone?"

"I see.. If it works it works. Also it's Jethro.." Her eyes widen as she reached out for the phone which I handed her without a second thought. As soon as she had it she quickly hung up and continued into the other room without saying a word.

"Hey! What was that for? I wasn't done talking." When no answer came I made my way after her to find her helping Kate wash her hands before starting to work on dinner.

"I can't deal with this right now Mike, out of everyone I thought you would understand..." The way she said it made it sting, I just nodded as I let her continue to cook with Kate. When dinner was ready we all sat outside on the porch. Kate sat beside Jenny playing with her food more than eating it, glancing towards Jenny she barely touched her food instead she was starring off into the distance. I sighed as I watched them both silently.

"Mommy i'm done.." Kate said tugging at Jenny's sleeve. Jenny nodded in returned and set her plate down as she helped Kate clean up. After twenty minutes Jenny came back out just as the sun was starting to slowly go down. She picked up her plate and ate silently.

"You put Kate to bed?"

"Yeah... She was tired.."

"Jen what's wrong?" She looked over towards me looking confused.

"What do you mean Mike?"

"You're acting distant.. You haven't said much today.. You also hung up on Jethro. I have reasons to be worried."

"It's complicated Mike.. Too much at once, I let it get out of hand and once again I run.. He's gonna be mad at me because I ran just like Paris. This time was different though, in Paris I did what was best for me now i'm doing what's best for Kate.."

"Tell me what happened Jenny, I'm here for you, always have been and always will be." She nodded as she looked towards her hands taking a deep breath.

"The day they found me I was heading out to work, I didn't have time to talk so I walked past them and left.. They followed. It took some time but I agreed to go home and they could come with. We left together as a group and the media got word of it, but we didn't know.. That evening everyone was out cold except for Jethro of course... I felt him reach for my hand and find a pulse multiple times. I rolled over and we started talking and from there things got more complicated and well it just happened. We had been gone from each other we just needed the comfort that we were both really there... The next morning was great we spent it together till we heard noises from outside the door and I got up to deal with Kate.. The paper was just sitting there and I saw the article and I freaked out, they were trying to get me to understand but I wouldn't listen.. I left with Kate and now we are here..."

"Jenny you need to talk to them. That's the only way things are going to get better." She nodded and got up.

"Good night Mike, i'll see you in the morning." I stood and watched as she made her way inside she cleaned her plate and reached up into the cabinet where she had stashed some bourbon when she was living here before, she than turned and walked towards her room shutting her door. That was how the last few nights had been she would bury herself in the bottom of a bottle of bourbon, wake up with a horrible hangover but than somehow manage to push it aside and play with her daughter. I had left one bottle up in the cabinet the rest I store away the other day, for not just her safety but for all of ours.

I had gone and cleaned my plate as I walked out onto the porch with two beers. I set one down by the empty chair on the porch where Jenny had been sitting before and I took the other one as I sat down. As if on cue Jethro came out from where he was hiding and sat down taking the bottle of beer and looking towards me.

"She's not alright Jethro..." I said making him look towards me.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been here for four days.. Each night she went to bed with a bottle of bourbon, throwing the bottle out in the morning when she has a hug hangover. She than drinks a cup of coffee after cup of coffee and has time to play with Kate, you was the conversation we just had that's the most she said since she got here. We use to be so close now we are distant again."

"She isn't sure what's real and what's not Mike, because of you she doesn't know anymore.. "

"No.. You're wrong Probie, you do not get to blame this on me.. I saved her, I saved her for you. You need to go talk to her, you need to straighten things out. You can't keep using your team to do it. You lost her twice, yes the first time she wasn't 'dead' but she had left. She was afraid, afraid that you weren't over your first wife, afraid you didn't love her. She didn't wanna get hurt so she left, she knew it was best for both of you. The second time, in that diner sitting there she told me one thing. She said that no matter what happens to her she did that to protect you, she would do it over again if she had to. She cared about you Probie but you pushed her away. The few times I was back I saw how you two were. You fought with her, you probie not her. You barged into her office, you yelled at her she tried to keep it under control until she couldn't anymore. She was devastated when you left for Mexico, she did what she had to for the agency because her lead agent, her best agent, the agent she had big hopes for up and left leaving her a huge problem to figure out. Leaving your 'family' to piece back together. That was when she became the mother of your 'family'. She was there for Abby when she needed a shoulder to cry on, she was there for Tony, McGee and Ziva when they needed help on a case. She was even there for Ducky, someone she looked up to, she was there when he needed the support. They were all there for her as well, but one thing. Where were you? Where were you Jethro? When she needed you the most you weren't there and it crushed her. Those few yard she spent recovering here she opened up to me. You just think about that before you blame her. You were there for her once and look it got you a daughter... She's raised her for eight years without you, Ziva helped her she didn't have to but she did... You need to think before you go blaming Jenny.. Just think.."

With that I got up leaving him sitting on the porch as I made my way towards my bedroom, I stopped when I heard the door open I looked towards him and pointed down the hall towards Jenny's room. He nodded his thanks and turned to head towards her room.

 _ **"Think before you speak Probie.. Just think"**_


	8. Chapter 8

_"No.. You're wrong Probie, you do not get to blame this on me.. I saved her, I saved her for you. You need to go talk to her, you need to straighten things out. You can't keep using your team to do it. You lost her twice, yes the first time she wasn't 'dead' but she had left. She was afraid, afraid that you weren't over your first wife, afraid you didn't love her. She didn't wanna get hurt so she left, she knew it was best for both of you. The second time, in that diner sitting there she told me one thing. She said that no matter what happens to her she did that to protect you, she would do it over again if she had to. She cared about you Probie but you pushed her away. The few times I was back I saw how you two were. You fought with her, you probie not her. You barged into her office, you yelled at her she tried to keep it under control until she couldn't anymore. She was devastated when you left for Mexico, she did what she had to for the agency because her lead agent, her best agent, the agent she had big hopes for up and left leaving her a huge problem to figure out. Leaving your 'family' to piece back together. That was when she became the mother of your 'family'. She was there for Abby when she needed a shoulder to cry on, she was there for Tony, McGee and Ziva when they needed help on a case. She was even there for Ducky, someone she looked up to, she was there when he needed the support. They were all there for her as well, but one thing. Where were you? Where were you Jethro? When she needed you the most you weren't there and it crushed her. Those few yard she spent recovering here she opened up to me. You just think about that before you blame her. You were there for her once and look it got you a daughter... She's raised her for eight years without you, Ziva helped her she didn't have to but she did... You need to think before you go blaming Jenny.. Just think.."_

* * *

 _ **Gibbs' POV**_

I sat there thinking about what Mike had just told me, I sighed and got up heading inside. I saw Mike point towards a rook at the end of a hallway and I nodded.

"Just think.." He said before disappearing into his own room I went and placed my hand on the doorknob only to find that it was locked. Carefully I knocked on the door. Receiving no answer I started to pick the lock. Once the lock was picked I carefully opened the door only to find the one sight I never expected to see I just stood starring in shock.

Multiple alcohol bottles littered the floor, a few suitcases stacked in the corner looking like they hadn't been emptied. A certain red head laid on the bed her red hair spread out on the bed where she laid with a bottle in her hand. She didn't move which gave me the impression she was passed out. Her face was towards the ceiling and her eyes were closed as she laid there. Carefully I made my way over towards her and grabbed the bottle and slowly started to pull it out of her hand.

"Mike I suggest you release the bottle if you want to live..." She mumbled without opening her eyes as she pulled the bottle back towards her. Carefully she sat up and took a drink without opening her eyes. Once the bottle was placed in between her crossed legs she opened her eyes, they widen as they saw me.

"Sorry to disappoint you but i'm not Mike.." I said with a weak smile which made her laugh drunkly as she took another gulp of bourbon. I stood there waiting for her to speak. Instead she just downed the entire bottle before tossing it into the pile of other bottles.

"I tried... it was just too much.. After that night in the diner it was just too hard... Surgery after surgery, I was basically paralyzed.. Paralyzed and pregnant... I didn't think I would make it through the pregnancy but I did. Once our daughter was poor I watched as night after night Mike cared for her because once again I was helpless. I hate feeling helpless.. You would know that better than anyone else, you've dealt with me the longest out of everyone, yet I don't know how you still stand beside me to this day. Tell me Jethro why, why do you come chasing after me, why do you still stand by me when all I do is run especially when I feel helpless, why Jethro?" She asked looking up at me. I stood there for a few minutes before I took a step forward and kissed her. She sat frozen for a few minutes but soon kissed back only pulling away when she needed air.

"Because I love you Jen. I really do. I always have and always will. When you walked out on me in Paris it crushed me Jen, I wanted to marry you but you left and I questioned myself. I drank for awhile before I realized that it didn't help your memory was everywhere and I would never get rid of it. You came back as director and I was excited. Excited to have you back in my life but that was when I realized you were now my boss and I wasn't yours. I was afraid, afraid if I tried to get you back it would cost you your job and I didn't want that. Yes all that fighting was unnecessary. That one night things got a little out of hands no I would never take it back because I love you Jen. We got a beautiful daughter out of it. I'm not mad at you for hiding it from me for eight years because I understand you were trying to do what was best for you. Just promise me you'll come back and this time let me back into your life. Jen I can't live without you please do this for me." She just starred at me for awhile before she finally nodded. When she did a smile spread across my face as I kissed her once again.

"I love you Jethro"

"I love you too Jenny." I said as I pulled her close. I laid down in the bed beside her as we laid in each others embrace and slept. It was the best sleep I had gotten in such a long time and I was glad I got it.

The next morning I woke early to a quiet house. I figured everyone else was asleep so I laid there and just watched. I watched as Jen slept beside me her breathing even, her form looked so small curled up into my side which I couldn't help but smiling thinking how fragile she really was and how it was my job to protect her. The sun that came in through the blinds made her red hair shine as if it were on fire. I don't know how long I was laying there watching her but I snapped out of my daze when I felt her turn to face me in my arms.

"Morning.." He soft voice came as she slowly opened her emerald green eyes and looked at me smiling.

"Morning Beautiful." I said as I kissed her temple still holding her close not wanting to get up. She smiled as she buried her head in my chest while I ran my hand through her hair. We laid there for a good while before we heard noises from outside the window. Carefully Jenny pulled away from me as she got up walking towards the window where she opened the blinds. I watched as a smile spree across he face, she turned and looked towards me as she waved me over towards the window.

Carefully making my way over towards the window I stood beside her wrapping my arms around her waist and kissed her neck before I glanced outside. I smiled as I felt her shift into my arms moving closer to me. I didn't look towards her I was too busy watching Mike and Kate outside playing together. Kate was chasing Mike, they were both laughing and smiling which just warmed my heart even more. My gaze shifted back to Jenny who was smiling as she watched them.

"Jen?" I said as I glanced back out the window tightening my grip on her.

"Yes Jethro?" She said leaning into me slightly.

"Come back home."

"This is my home Jethro.. It has been Kate's home for the first four years of her life." She said without looking towards me.

"No Jen it isn't we both know that.."

"There's too much pain there Jethro I can't go back."

"Never said you had to go back there."

"Than what do you mean Jethro?"

"Come back with me, you and Kate can stay with me. We can start over. Jen I still love you, I always have and always will. Yes these last eight years have been hard, you've haunted my dreams since the night you were 'killed'. Not only did I blame DiNozzo at first I blame myself, blamed myself for being too stubborn and not going with you to Decker's funeral. He was one of my agents as well, he was part of my team. I've lost so many over the years Jen that it's hard... I really is hard to keep saying goodbye." She turned in my arms to look at me.

"Don't blame yourself it isn't your fault. I can understand it's hard loosing close family and friends but Jethro you can't blame yourself. Promise me if I do come back you'll stop blaming yourself" I nodded as I hugged her tightly.

"I promise Jen, i'd do anything for you Jen. I have never loved anyone since my first wife but the day I met you that all changed I realized you were the one I was meant to be with, Jen I love you."

"Come on.." She said closing the blinds and leading me towards the bathroom. Once there she let go of my hand as she made her way over towards the bathtub where she leaned over and started the water, I smiled as I watched her. After awhile she walked over and stood in front of me, she stood on her tiptoes as she leaned up kissing me gently. She than backed away as she undressed leaving her clothes laying on the floor as she smirked looking towards her. My gaze automatically shifted to her beautiful long legs that I had learned to love over the years I had been with her. Carefully she climbed in disappearing into the water. I soon followed after climbing in behind her.

Once I was in she leaned her head back against my chest as she closed her eyes taking some deep breaths she than opened her eyes and looked towards me a smile spreading across her face.

"I missed this, not only that I missed you. I love you Jethro" I carefully leaned forward and kissed her. We never needed words, we always understood each other better in silence. When I pulled back for some air I rested my forehead against hers as I looked into her shinnying emerald green eyes. They were filled with love, passion, sadness and so many other things mixed together. I leaned forward once again and kissed her, I smiled as she kissed me back.

We had been in the bathtub for awhile just enjoying the company of each other. It wasn't until we were all washed up and the water was starting to cool down that we climbed out. Carefully I helped her wrap a towel around herself before I wrapped one around my waist as well. Quickly I pulled her to me kissing her forehead as I took in her beautiful scent. She looked up at me and I kissed her once again.

 _ **"I love you too Jenny."**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jenny's POV**_

The plane ride back to D.C. was quiet, Kate sat asleep in the chair between me and Jethro. I had taken the window seat. Carefully looking out it I thought about the night before between Jethro and Mike.

* * *

 _"How could you Mike!" Came the shouts from Jethro from outside. The two had been waiting to have this conversation since Jethro first arrived to find me at Mike's place, the both figured now was the best time. Especially since we were leaving in the morning, they had walked a little ways away from the house as they talked. They were far enough away so that Kate couldn't hear them but I could hear them perfectly fine._

 _"I did what was best for her. I couldn't leave her there to die! I knew you cared about her too much, plus if you lost her than you would have probably gone ahead and killed yourself like you almost did with Shannon and Kelly!"_

 _"You have no right to bring them into this Mike!"_

 _"I have every right Jethro! I would have left Jenny there to die she would have gone back and Ducky would have done the autopsy and found out she was pregnant, that was what was gonna push you over the edge. You keep blaming Tony and Ziva for this but it is yourself you should be blaming. Jenny is stubborn, she gave them an order and they followed it. They didn't know any better than to follow her orders, she gives them their job and they probably would have wanted to keep them."_

 _"Why exactly should I blame myself though Mike?"_

 _"She's stubborn but just like you. She learned how to be stubborn from you."_

 _"Stubborn?! How was I stubborn when it came to that Mike?"_

 _"You couldn't swallow your pride and go with her. She asked you, you personally that you come along with her to Decker's funeral but no you had to make up a sorry ass excuse and stay behind. You would have gone with her and none of that would have happened."_

 _"Maybe I should have, but tell me Mike, afterwards we met and you told me one thing. You told me she died protecting someone and when I asked who you said me. I should have known she would have done anything to protect me but why when we were talking did you say she died? You could have told me she went down protecting someone. It would have taken me forever to realize what you meant. I didn't believe Jen was dead but when you said it I realized it was true. Because of you Mike I started drink, I drank till I passed out. Not that I wanted to forget her because hell I didn't she was one of the best things that happened in my life, it was because I wanted this to all be a dream that I would wake up from and she would be there standing on the catwalk waiting for me.. Everyday I walked into the office waiting to see her than Vance would appear there and the rest of my day was clouded over. It wasn't until I watched Cynthia come down the stairs and hand me a box, there were tears in her eyes and I knew something was up. Before I looked in the box she grabbed my hand, she told me Jen was the best boss she ever had and that she'll never forget her or me and my team. I realized then that Cynthia had been fired because Vance didn't believe she was capable of the job she had been doing for years. Cynthia was the only other one who had been closed to Jenny and with her gone the reminder of Jenny went with her. In the box was everything Cynthia had managed to save before Vance tossed everything. Mike we all thought she was dead!"_

 _"She needed to be 'dead' in order for us to protect her she was in danger."_

 _"You could have told me!"_

 _"I did when the time was right, Probie try to understand.."_

 _"No! Me and my family will be gone in the morning!"_

 _"You can't do that. It's up to Jenny not you. We've grown close this is like her second home just like it us to be for you."_

 _"Wrong again Mike, Jenny's home was her first home, my home was her second, work was her third and this is her fourth. For me My house was my first home, than Jenny's home is my second, third work and than yours. Never was it our second home."_

 _"Jethro..."_

 _"Don't Jethro me, we are done talking here.." With that Gibbs had turned and left. I heard the front door slam shut and I whined hoping it didn't wake Kate. I than laid down in the bed and rolled over on my side as I heard footsteps approaching the door, I listened as the door opened and closed before the covers were lifted off the bed. I felt them come down as the figure climbed in beside me. As soon as his arms wrapped around me as if on instinct I scooted closer to him laying my head on his chest. I felt his hand run through my hair as he laid there silently._

 _"Jethro what's going on?"_

 _"You're awake? What are you doing awake Jen?"_

 _"I heard you two outside the window.. You guys weren't the quietest. It isn't Mike's fault.. He did what he had to to protect me. You should be thanking him. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here.."_

 _"You taking his side now Jen?"_

 _"Jethro he's right you know, you were too stubborn to come with, just like you were too stubborn that one night I asked you to stay. You're stubborn, I'm stubborn and that's how we work so well together. Don't blame him, he did so much for me and Kate, we are both here today because of him." He didn't say anything he just carefully got out of bed and walked over towards the door. When he reached the door he spoke up._

 _"I would have thought you would have taken my side in all this... Jen he may have saved you but he had no right to not tell me about you. If you were in danger I could have protected you, both of you,."_

 _"You don't understand the person after me was after you as well, if I came back I would lead them to you... I couldn't risk your life as well..."_

 _"Don't Jen.. Just don't we are done talking about this..." With that he walked out of the room nearly slamming the door behind him. That was the argument that really crushed me, we hadn't even been yelling but the words were what hurt the most..._

* * *

I sat there looking out the window thinking about the fight, it had hurt deep down. He hadn't said a word to me since that conversation last night, he hadn't even looked towards me yet he was willing to bring me home which made no sense. I looked towards him multiple times but he never glanced towards me and he was quiet too quiet.. Though I sat there and didn't question a thing.

The car ride back to his place was quiet as well, Kate remained asleep and Gibbs kept his eyes on the road while I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes. I had just started to doze off when I felt the car stop. Looking outside I knew we were here. I climbed out and got Kate carrying her inside to bed. Once she was tucked in I came into the living room and looked towards him as he set the last bag down, that was when I spoke.

"You have no right to be mad at either of us. Franks did what he had to to save my life for you and you should be thanking him not yelling at him. Do you know how bad we wanted to tell you.. Jethro I was in danger which means Kate would have been. I had thought about sending someone with Kate to go find you but every time I thought about it I realized that by having her find you, you would realize I was alive and come find me which would put us all in harms way so I didn't risk it. You have to try and understand that we did it for a reason, it was to protect us all.."

He stood starring at me for a few minutes before walking towards me, automatically I stepped back with each step he took forward until my back was against the wall and he stood right in front of me. He lifted his hand and let it rest on my cheek before lowering his lips towards mine and kissing me. I was shocked at first but than kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck and running my finger through his hair.

"Jethro we can't keep doing this.."

"Keep doing what Jen?"

"Fighting and than acting like everything's okay.. Jethro that isn't how life works.."

"Jen stop.."

"What?"

"Just stop worrying, people fight it's part of life and you know what, everything is okay because I'm with you."

"Jethro."

"Jenny I'm not done please let me finish" She nodded and I continued

"Jen I loved you the first day you walked into the office, you were actually here before me which no one had ever been able to accomplish. You surprised me, surprised me by being the first female agent, by being one of the youngest agents ever. Just by coming to work for me you set two records. You didn't stop there you were determined. You proved to be more worthy than William Decker or Stan Burley combined. You knew more then both them and you were a cherished member of the team. You were one of the most important members. We had many undercover missions together, they weren't suppose to be us together but I had talked Morrow into letting you come instead of one of the others, why because you did them better than either of them could do. We worked good together, we knew it and they all knew it. Our undercover missions brought us closer, they helped start a relationship that I never wanted to end. Yes I'll admit it I did shut you out at sometimes and to this day I regret it. You walked out on my in Paris and it was one of the worst times in my life.. I never forgave myself for that. You came back six years later and I had been happy to see you. When you told me their would be no outside the office something inside me died. Jen standing on those stair I meant it when I said I missed you. We worked together for three good years. Yes there were many fights but that was because neither of us could get over our damn stubbornness. When I lost you in that diner I feel apart, because seeing you lie there I knew I had lost you, lost you forever this time. Dines he started drinking because he blamed himself for your death, you were an influence on him, you were an influence on them all. Not only did DiNozzo drink, I sat up late nights drinking as well. That evidence box isn't in the evidence locker it's in my basement. I look at that bloody blue shirt of you all the time to remind myself it's real. I really lost you. Jen I can't lose you. You came back to me, you came back and now I can't lose you again I may not make it if I were to lose you again. Jenny we need you to come back, please come back as director, I once told you you were the best damn agent I ever saw it's still true but also you're the best damn director this agency has ever seen and it needs you. This agency needs you more than you realize so come back to it. Come back to your family, Abby needs you, Ducky needs you, Tony needs you, Tim needs you but most of all I need you. I need you back in my life. Jenny please will you do me the honors of becoming my wife? I can't lose you again, I want to spend the rest of y life with you no matter how long it is. I'll help you with Kate, she can come to the agency and hang out with us. Our family is there and our family wouldn't be complete without you so Jen please?"

I stood there starring at him not saying anything. The entire world around me was silent, my head was pounding as I tried to take in everything. Still I said nothing instead I stood and just stared...

 _ **"Jenny... Please say something.."**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Gibbs' POV_

 _"Jen I loved you the first day you walked into the office, you were actually here before me which no one had ever been able to accomplish. You surprised me, surprised me by being the first female agent, by being one of the youngest agents ever. Just by coming to work for me you set two records. You didn't stop there you were determined. You proved to be more worthy than William Decker or Stan Burley combined. You knew more then both them and you were a cherished member of the team. You were one of the most important members. We had many undercover missions together, they weren't suppose to be us together but I had talked Morrow into letting you come instead of one of the others, why because you did them better than either of them could do. We worked good together, we knew it and they all knew it. Our undercover missions brought us closer, they helped start a relationship that I never wanted to end. Yes I'll admit it I did shut you out at sometimes and to this day I regret it. You walked out on my in Paris and it was one of the worst times in my life.. I never forgave myself for that. You came back six years later and I had been happy to see you. When you told me their would be no outside the office something inside me died. Jen standing on those stair I meant it when I said I missed you. We worked together for three good years. Yes there were many fights but that was because neither of us could get over our damn stubbornness. When I lost you in that diner I feel apart, because seeing you lie there I knew I had lost you, lost you forever this time. Dines he started drinking because he blamed himself for your death, you were an influence on him, you were an influence on them all. Not only did DiNozzo drink, I sat up late nights drinking as well. That evidence box isn't in the evidence locker it's in my basement. I look at that bloody blue shirt of you all the time to remind myself it's real. I really lost you. Jen I can't lose you. You came back to me, you came back and now I can't lose you again I may not make it if I were to lose you again. Jenny we need you to come back, please come back as director, I once told you you were the best damn agent I ever saw it's still true but also you're the best damn director this agency has ever seen and it needs you. This agency needs you more than you realize so come back to it. Come back to your family, Abby needs you, Ducky needs you, Tony needs you, Tim needs you but most of all I need you. I need you back in my life. Jenny please will you do me the honors of becoming my wife? I can't lose you again, I want to spend the rest of y life with you no matter how long it is. I'll help you with Kate, she can come to the agency and hang out with us. Our family is there and our family wouldn't be complete without you so Jen please?"_

* * *

She stood there quietly just starring.. Starring at me... She was starting to scary me, I could see the different emotions in her eyes. She was trying to process everything.

"Jen.. Please say something. Jen! Jenny! Jennifer!" Just than she started crying, quickly I made my way over towards her as I pulled her into a hug.

"Shh Jen it's okay, it's a lot to take in I know, take your time..."

"yes.." She mumbles and I look towards her.

"Jen?"

"Yes, I'll marry you. " A smile came across my face as she said that. She looked up towards me and smiled back the next thing she did I didn't expect she came running into my arms hugging me. After catching my balance I hugged her back. She buried her face in my shoulder and I smiled holding her close.

"I love you Jen."

"Love you too Jethro.." We were still hugging as I smiled and made my way upstairs with her. We made it to the bedroom before she pulled away, I smiled as I watched her. One by one each layer of clothing came off it was painfully slow and I knew why. I shook my head as I turned my back to her and walked into the bathroom. When I came out she was laying in bed in her pajamas I smiled and slipped off my shirt and jeans and laid beside her. As soon as I laid down she snuggled into my side, her back was against my chest and we both laid there breathing with one another. Soon her breathing became soft and I knew she had drifted off to sleep. Laying there I listened to her breath, that was still the only way I could tell she was still here with me. After awhile, I soon drifted off as well, falling asleep dreaming about what are life might be like from now on.

I woke in the middle of the night to the figure beside me tossing and turning. I didn't realize what was going on till I heard mumbling from beside me. Glancing down I looked over towards Jenny she was tossing and turning, she was also sweating and breathing heavy. I tried to wake her.

"Jen.. Wake up Jen.. It's just a dream."

"Get off of me you monster!" As she shouted that I kept telling myself she was dreaming as I continued to try and wake her. One minute she went from shouting at me to crying.

"Jenny you need to wake up now it is just a dream.."

"Please... Please stop... I didn't do anything.." She said was crying now and I just pulled her close holding her. After awhile she did finally wake up as she looked around and than buried her face in my chest as I ran my hand through her hair.

"Jen? Are you alright?"

"It was a dream... I'm fine now..." She mumbled but didn't look up at me.

"Jen what was it about?" I know I would probably regret that question with time but right now I didn't care. I wanted to know what was wrong and I was gonna find out one way or another. She shook her head but I wanted to know, I needed to know in order to make her feel safe and that was one thing I planned to do.

"Jen please tell me, If you tell me I'll be able to help you through it."

"It was a dream... About when I was younger... I guess it wasn't a dream... It was more of a nightmare..."

"Tell me about it... I'm here to listen Jen. I'll always be here for you."

"It was my past Jethro..." She mumbled I was barely able to hear but I pulled her into a hug.

 _"Tell me about it.."_

 _A/N: Short chapter I know but I just had a great idea, next chapter will be a look into Jenny's past. Hope you guys enjoy._


	11. Chapter 11

_It was any normal day in DC, a six year old red haired green eyed little girl, her 10 year old sister with red hair and blue eyes and their mother who also had the same red hair as both her girls and the blue eyes of her first daughter, she was also pregnant once again, since the couple was once again trying for a son. All three made their way out to the family car climbing in. It was a normal day for them they were headed for the zoo on the bright sunny day. As the car made it's way down the road the youngest of the girls spoke._

 _"Mommy there are a lot of black clouds coming, maybe it's gonna rain.." the red haired woman in the front seat sighed as she looked back at her girls._

 _"Jennifer stop worrying okay, everything is gonna be alright okay?"_

 _"Okay mommy.." The mother smiled as she looked towards her other child than back at the road._

 _"Heather is everything alright? You're being awfully quiet."_

 _"Yes mother I'm fine.." Came the simple reply._

 _The car fell silent as the first flash of lighting appeared in the sky, Catherine sighed as she turned the car around with her two girls in it heading back home. A clap of thunder scared the older sister causing her to jump while the other laughed. Before anything could be said a scream came from the older sister there in front of them was a car coming straight for them, Catherine quickly swerved as she took a deep breath preparing for the worst. The rain had started coming down hard and the car slipped tipping over into the ditch as it rolled. The rain poured down as screams came from the six year old girl._

 _Once the car landed it was upside, carefully the six year old reached her hand up to a cut on her head, she had a few more bruises but no broken bones. Reaching over the young girl unbuckled herself and caught herself before she could fall on her head. She crawled over to where her sister was being careful of broke pieces._

 _"Heather? Heather wake up... Please" She said as she shook her sister. She reached for her sisters neck and tried to find a pulse letting tears come to her eyes when she found none. She had learned a lot of techniques by just watching her mother who was a nurse. Slowly the young girl crawled over to her mother._

 _"Mommy.. Heather isn't waking up.. Mommy? Mommy?! Mommy!' Now she started crying, crawling out of the car she looked around as she stood in the pouring rain crying she looked back at the car before she carefully made her way out of the ditch and up towards the road hoping to find help._

 _The six year old struggled up the side of the ditch tripping and falling in the mud as she went. She made it to the road where she saw police cars and ambulances lined up, they car that had caused them to crash had also caused many more to crash, all the men were talking at once and none would pay attention to her. She screamed trying to get their attention. All heads turned in her direction as two men came at her._

 _"What's your name sweetie?" The first one spoke as they tried to check out her wounds._

 _"I Jenny..." She mumbled looking toward the men unsure what to think._

 _"Okay Jenny where are your parents?" The second asked. Jenny pointed down the hill._

 _"Mommy and Heather there, but they dead.." She mumbled pointing to the car. Both men looked towards one another before letting out a whistle._

 _"Guys we've got more victims!" One man shouted as the other picked Jenny up taking her to the ambulance where they covered her cuts._

 _The drive to the hospital was quite one men held onto Jenny the entire time and she clung onto him she never had fatherly contact like that. As he took her inside she refused to let go, the man smiled weakly at her as he spoke._

 _"Hey Jenny, you gotta let go now okay, We will find your daddy and let him no you're here."_

 _"No!"_

 _"No?"_

 _"My daddy away, he in the war.." the man looked towards her as he smiled weakly at her again._

 _"Would you like me to stay with you than?" Jenny nodded as she clung to him as he sat down in the hospital bed with her. They had been sitting there for hours talking before a nurse walked over with a lady. He smiled at them, waiting for one to speak._

 _"Sir, this is Josefina, she is the Shepard's housekeeper and nanny. Colonel Jasper Shepard is currently overseas and scheduled back to arrive in two days. We've reached out and contacted him about the death of his wife, oldest daughter and unborn child, he also does know that Jenny is here and he instructed that she goes home with Josefina."_

 _With a nod the paramedic careful awoke Jenny as he whispered to her nodding. He pulled out a card and a pen as he wrote down a number handing it to jenny. She smiled and took it holding onto it as she hugged him and thanked him. He nodded as he smiled watching as Jenny left with Josefina, he was hoping that was the last time he would see her covered in bruises but he was proven wrong a few years later._

* * *

 _A cry, not even more like a whimper came from a twelve year old red haired, green eyed girl. The sound of a hand smacking against bare skin rang across the house, over and over again. A drunken Colonel shouted at his daughter. A housekeeper trying to save the young girl only to be pushed backwards into the night stand. Watching in horror of a scene that unfolded multiple times a week replayed, yet she could do nothing about it._

 _"Daddy! Daddy please!" Came the cries from the twelve year old girl._

 _"It is your fault! Your fault you stupid child! If it weren't for you they'd be alive!" He shouted as he smacked the young girl over and over again._

 _"Daddy please..." She begged as tears came to her eyes, he reminded her constantly that it was her fault her mother and sister had been killed and how she should have died and not them._

 _"You should be dead not them! If it wasn't for you they'd both be here today!" He shouted as he slammed her up against the wall, holding her there._

 _The beating had been going on for not days, not weeks, not months but years and each time it got worst, Jenny knew one day he was probably gonna kill her if he had the chance. She had fought back in the beginning, it just proved to be worthless and didn't do any good. At school Jenny would be made fun of because she was full of bruises that she tried her best to hide. Her teachers always wondered but never asked and never did anything about it._

 _It had been two weeks after her twelfth birthday that paramedic John Gage got a call. Out of the blue about a young girl he helped six years ago. A girl who had seemed special to him in some way but he wasn't sure how exactly.._

 _"Hello.." John said as he answered his phone, he recognized the number as the hospital number but he was wondering why they were calling him._

 _"Hey, this is John Gage correct?" The person on the other line asked._

 _"Yes it is, what can I help you with?"_

 _"There's a twelve year old girl here, she came in all bruised, beaten up and bloody. Looking at her chart she has you down as one of her emergency contacts.. " Before the nurse could he cut him off._

 _"What's the young girls name?"_

 _"Jennifer Shepard.." John's eyes grew wide as he heard the name, it had been six years since he had last heard anything from or about this little girl._

 _"I'll be right in!" Was the last thing he said before he hung up. Without a second thought he asked a buddy to cover him as he took off towards the hospital. Once there he walked in and looked around scanning the noisy room in hopes of finding the young girl but that was when it hit him, he hadn't seen her in six years he might not recognize her. He walked up to a nurse who looked up towards him._

 _"Could I help you?" She asked glancing up at him raising an eyebrow._

 _"I'm looking for a Jennifer Shepard I got a call that she was here.." The nurse nodded and stood up._

 _"Yes of course right this way.." She said as she lead him down a few hallways to a room._

 _"She's in here, if you need anything you know where to find me." Was the last thing she said before walking back to the nurses station. John turned and looked in the window there lying in the bed was her. She looked like the small fragile, red haired six year old girl he had rescued after that crash. Slowly he walked in, she may have grown six years but you could barely tell. He sat down beside her as he looked over the bruise that covered her body._

 _"Hey..." Came the quite voice of the young girl who looked towards him. He smiled weakly at her._

 _"Hey you, how you feeling?" He knew it was a stupid question but he didn't wanna just blurt out and ask her what happened._

 _"I hurt all over but other than that I guess I'm okay.."_

 _"Jenny, do why do you have me down as one of your emergency contacts, I don't mind I'm just wondering.."_

 _"You're the only one I trust other than Josefina..." She said looking up towards him._

 _"Well was Josefina called? Does she know you're here?"_

 _"No... Daddy fired her two years ago... He's fired a lot of the housekeepers/sitters since Josefina.. You're the only one left I trust.." John watched the little girl as she told him, he felt bad for her and he didn't know what else to do for her but he knew he had to help._

 _"Alright one more question Jenny, how did you get all these cuts and bruises?" The tears came to Jenny's eyes and that was when he knew something was really wrong._

 _"M-m-my father.. He comes home drunk and than blames me for my mother and sisters death... He beats me and tells me how I should have died and not them.. He beats me often, everyday... I come home from school and am alone with the housekeeper for awhile before he comes home drunk.. I've had many housekeeper because they try and help me and than he hurts them and than he fires them.." She says with tears falling down her cheek._

 _"Well don't worry, I'll get you out of there.." He says as he gets up._

 _"Don't go.."_

 _"I'll be right back Jenny I wanna go make a phone call okay?" With a nod he left the room going and calling child services. Jenny had fallen asleep so he stood outside to room waiting for them, once hey arrived he walked over._

 _"Hello you must be John Gage, you called."_

 _"Yes, before I take you in by her I was wondering if it was possible if me and my wife could foster her, she doesn't trust others easily."_

 _"Well you have to go through a few stages before you get approved but it takes a few weeks at most. "_

 _"Alright what will happen to her till than?"_

 _"She'll be in another foster home."_

 _"Alright..."_

 _They both went in by Jenny and stood talking. John stayed with her till she was released from the hospital and than he watched as she went with the family, she looked back and waved promising her it would only be a week or two. John had talked with his wife who agreed to take in Jenny, they went through all the stages and when they were finally done he called child services in hopes of getting Jenny._

 _"Child services how can I help you?"_

 _"Hey, I was told to call in when we were approved, and than you were going to tell me the status of Miss Jennifer Shepard. "_

 _"Oh yes, give me one second." He could hear typing on the other side but than silence._

 _"What did you find?"_

 _"It says here that the case of a Jennifer Shepard was taken to court the other day, she was sent home with her father who had sober up.."_

 _"t-t-thanks..." He mumbled before hanging up on the person on the other end. He than turned to his wife._

 _"John what happened?"_

 _"She went back to her father..."_

 _"No..." He nods and hugs her not saying another word._

* * *

 _Things had been alright for awhile.. That was before Colonel Jasper Shepard was forced to step down from his position, he came home drunk once again and would beat his daughter once again. She was now fifteen and was a beauty when she wasn't covered in bruises. Her father had fallen into the wrong crowd his way of making money was now selling his daughter to men for periods of time. There was this one man who would pay large amounts for her. Since her father was drunk all the time he didn't care about his daughter's well being._

 _"Will you stop fighting me! You know I won't let you get away with this." He said as he smacked her once more. After multiple more smacks he let go of her and pushed her forward letting her collide with the floor. Carefully she picked herself up as she went and continued with his chores. Tears always seemed to stain the fifteen year old cheeks all the time. After finishing the cruel man choirs he would more than often have his way with her._

 _It had been three weeks since she last worked with the cruel man, he came back one day and she made sure she hide._

 _"Jennifer!" Came the shouted from her father. Two sets of angry feet hurried past her in attempt to find her. After hours of search and not hearing anything she came out of her hiding spot as she looked around. That was when she made the mistake of walking into the study. As soon as she stepped in she was attacked not by one but both men._

 _"Rêne get her!" Came the shouts from her father as the both beat her. The men continued to shout as they beat her. Jenny tried to fight back but soon it became too much. She didn't remember what happened next but she had passed out._

 _John had just gotten home and was sitting with his wife when his phone rang. He reached over as he answered it._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Is this John Gage?"_

 _"Yes why?"_

 _"Well, first off you and your wife are foster parents and we have a girl who needs a foster family but also she has you as her emergency contact.."_

 _"Is the patient by any chance a Miss Jennifer Shepard?" His wife had heard him ask as she sat up looking towards him._

 _"Yes it is.."_

 _"We are on our way." He said as he hung up looking towards his wife._

 _"What was that about John?"_

 _"Jenny she's in the hospital again.. They called me because I'm her emergency contact and plus we are foster parents and she needs somewhere to go and they remembered we asked about her. "_

 _"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" She says as she drags him out and to the car as they drove to the hospital. The car ride was silent as they both sat there, once at the hospital they bot walked up to the nurses station._

 _"Jennifer Shepard?" John said as the nurse pointed in the direction and they both took off. Once the approached the room they starred in horror. The housekeeper stood beside Jenny as she looked up towards them she smiled seeing them as she nodded leaving the room. They both approached Jenny who looked horrible._

 _"Jenny?"_

 _"John is that you?" She asked looking towards him smiling as she saw him._

 _"Yes it's me what happened?"_

 _"M-my father and his friend beat me till I was out cold... John he sold me to him often I was forced to do everything for him.." She said as tears came to her eyes. John hugged her carefully._

 _"It's okay now, you're safe. As soon as you get out of here you're coming home with us." That brought a smile to Jenny's face. John and his wife took turns staying with Jenny till she was released from the hospital. When she finally was they both were there to take her home._

 _As the walked into the house Jenny smiled as she looked around. She walked in and walked to one of the bedrooms she smiled as tears filled her eyes._

 _"You did this all for me? Thank you guys so much. You really didn't need to do this.." Jenny said as she hugged each of them._

 _"Actually we did.." John said as he smiled._

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"We're adopting you.." Jessica said with a smile. A smile came across Jenny's face as she hugged them once again._

 _"Thank you so much.."_

 _"Anything for you Jenny._

* * *

 _Jenny had been staying with the Gage's for three years now. It wasn't till two months after her eighteenth birthday she got invited to a large family christmas with the Gage's family. Jenny smiled as she walked along with John and Jessica. John had a sister who they were gonna go spend the holiday's with. As the approached the house they knocked, and it was answered by a man._

 _"John, Jessica it's great to see you guys again." He than smiled and turns to Jenny._

 _"Hello, I'm Jackson Gibbs, brother-in-law to John here you must be Jenny." Jenny nodded_

 _"Yes I am and it's nice to meet you. "_

 _As the evening went on all but two people introduced themselves , John and Jessica walked over as they finished up talking._

 _"You ready to go?"_

 _"Sure but who are they?" Jenny asked pointing to a brown haired man and a red haired woman. John looked towards them and smiled as he helped Jenny with her things._

 _"Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his fiancée Shannon. " She nodded and walked out without another word. Little did she know that the man she had asked had seen her leave as he walked over to his mother._

 _"Mom, who was that with Uncle John and Aunt Jessica?"_

 _"That was their adopted daughter Jenny, I had been telling you about Jethro.." He just nodded as he watched her leave._

* * *

 _It wasn't till many years later that the same red head walked into the same agency a certain Leroy Jethro Gibbs worked at. They had met in the director's office that morning a smile across Jenny's face as she shook his hand. They worked well together, Gibbs hadn't known that was the same woman he saw many years earlier not until one day when his uncle and aunt walked into NCIS._

 _Jenny had been working with Gibbs for weeks and he still hadn't know it was her. Jenny hadn't been in for the last three days she had taken two personal days. Jenny hadn't been in and since she started working she had never been late. Gibbs was just about to call her when the elevator bell rung. Glancing over towards the elevator his jaw dropped seeing his aunt and uncle._

 _"Uncle John, Aunt Jessica what are you two doing here?"_

 _"Well we know Jenny works here and well she's been gone for the last three days we were hoping she was here.. But we were proven wrong.."_

 _"Wait, you mean to tell me Jenny, is your adopted daughter? The one you brought to the christmas party years ago." They both nodded._

 _"Yeah, didn't you know that?" Gibbs shook his head._

 _"No she never said a word about it.."_

 _"I'm not surprised.."_

 _"Why is that Uncle John?"_

 _"You never said a word to her at that party, you and Shannon were the only two who didn't say a word to you, what was she suppose to do? Come up to you and say hi I'm Jenny the red haired girl at your family christmas party years ago, everyone there talked to me except for you and your fiancée. Jethro what was she suppose to say?!"_

 _"You have a point."_

 _"You think?"_

 _"Anyway other than that, Why's she missing?"_

 _"Her real father was killed, they're calling it a suicide but Jenny thinks otherwise and hearing her reason behind it we believe he was killed too. Do we hate the man yes.. but he is still her father none the less he was the only true family she had left we gave her time to grieve." Gibbs nodded as he listened to them._

 _"Well you did the right thing, I promise you I'll find her no matter what.."_

 _"Thank you..." Just than the elevator door dinged and they all glanced towards the door and in walked Jenny in a black dress and heels her hair was curled and her makeup was somewhat smudged. They all looked towards her and she stopped as she saw them turn her back to them as she wiped her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry... I was coming here to clean myself up before I headed home.. I didn't expect you all to be here."_

 _"It's okay Jenny we were just worried about you." John said walking up and hugging her. She hugged him back as Jessica walked over and hugged them as well._

 _"You should have said something we would have been there with you.." Jenny shook her head._

 _"This was something I had to do on my own.. "_

 _"So what did it finally come down too?"_

 _"Suicide..." Jenny mumbled as she continued to hug John and Jessica, more tears rolled down her cheeks as she stood there._

 _"So you didn't get a folded flag?"_

 _"I got one... I took it back to my family's house.. That house is mine now it's been in our family for generations so it's just gonna stand there, I put the flag there because I didn't want nor need a constant reminder of him." They both nodded._

 _"Lets get you home." Jenny nodded as she walked out with them not even look towards Gibbs as they all left._

 _Jenny worked under Gibbs for a few more years and fell in love but ended up leaving him which was the worst mistake of her life. She came back though and out of the three years she was there they had one drunken night and Jen ended up getting pregnant. She had gone after Rêne aka the frog in those three years and it had worked out for her. It was at the end of three years she was forced to fake her own death because of her pregnancy. Leon Vance had taken her spot, she alone raised Kate until she found out her real father had actually faked his death and had cleaned up his act except he was extremely sick. She raised Kate and took care of him till he died and she buried him once again. She would visit John and Jessica with Kate often. Now she was back and was gonna do whatever she had to to protect her family. Jenny had a rough childhood but it made her who she was._

* * *

Jenny looked towards Gibbs.

" I often have nightmares of when my father, Rêne, or both of them would beat me... That's why I toss and turn in the middle of the night, that's why I scream for help because no one helped me until I met your uncle... Jethro if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here today.. But my mind always flashes back to the pain and suffering never the good memories."

Gibbs hugged Jenny as he looked down towards her, she had started shaking towards the beginning of the story and he had held her as he told her he now kissed her forehead and rocked her.

 ** _"It's okay Jen i'm here now to protect you"_**

* * *

 _A/N: If you can tell me where John Gage comes from I'll mention you in the next chapter. Till than hoped you enjoyed the background on Jenny. Jenny, Heather, Jasper, Gibbs, Jackson and Shannon were created by CBS, John Gage, well I'd tell you but that would give the answer way. Anyway credit goes to that show for John. Catherine and Jessica were created by me. Hope you enjoy and I'll update soon._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Gibbs' POV**_

It had been a few weeks since Jenny had told me about her nightmares. They barely happened but they were still there. The first two months she would get one once a week but than after that they stopped and neither of us could figure out why they stopped but neither of us questioned it either. Jenny had come back to work for NCIS after awhile, they had some random person as director since Vance's death. Jenny had gone to SecNav about how her death was faked and why. While she worked with him for awhile hoping to get her job back I had to go back to work and work with my team.

Looking around the bullpen I couldn't help but smile, Ziva was back in her desk, Tony and McGee were in theirs Bishop was put on the other side of me. Bringing Ziva back was a great thing, her and Bishop got along real well, most the time they found ways to torment or tease Tony. It wasn't till we heard the elevator ding when we all glanced towards the elevator. Stepping out of the elevator was Cynthia Summers. Cynthia had worked with Jenny for years, when Jenny became director Cynthia was brought in as her assistant. Vance had kicked her out and forced her to find a new job. Not that I would admit it but I did miss her, I missed her trying to stop me from barging into Jenny's office. She was a great friend of Jen's not only that she was protective of her. Carefully I stood up and smiled.

"Cynthia! It's great to see you back" A smiled came across Cynthia's face when she heard me.

"It's great to be back agent Gibbs." Before she could say anything else the elevator dinged again and we all glanced towards it. Out stepped none other than the beautiful Jennifer Holly Shepard, the true director of NCIS. She had on her coat and scarf with a briefcase in her hand. All eyes were on her as she entered the bullpen. As she made her way to the stairs clapping broke out which caused Jenny to smile.

We watched as she made her way upstairs, as soon as she had disappeared into her office everyone went back to work. I looked towards my team and smiled before I made my way up the stairs, I smiled and greeted Cynthia as I walked passed her and right into Jenny's office. Stepping into Jenny's office I smiled as I closed the door looking towards her. She was leaning down emptying out one of the drawers Vance had used for his toothpicks.

"Jethro stop starring at my ass and bring the trashcan over her." I laughed as I grabbed the trash bringing it to her. I held it out for her as she cleaned out the drawer of toothpicks and other junk she than pulled the plastic glove she had put on off and tossed it in the trash, she than sat down in her chair.

"The Queen is back on her throne."

"If you were hoping for some sort of knighthood I'm afraid I've misplaced my sword."

"Long live the queen"

Jenny laughed as she shook her head watching me closely. I stared back just as intensely. After awhile she rolled her eyes and finally spoke.

"Jethro, is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh you bet there is Jen..."

"Jethro no!"

"Jenny yes!"

"I have an agency to run again and you have a team to take care of.."

"But Jen..."

"Tonight I promise, Abby and Kate are having a sleepover so Kate will be gone.." With a nod I made my way downstairs to the bullpen silently. Sitting down at my desk I ignored the stares from my team.

Jenny had let her office over an hour ago and she still hadn't returned just than I heard the elevator and watched her step out with a man whom I hadn't recognize. I sat there watching as they made her way to her office. My eyes narrowed as I stared up there.

"Boss everything okay?"

"Yeah DiNozzo..." I said not taking my eyes off Jenny's office door. It had been an hour before they opened again and Jenny walked out with the man. I watched as he placed his hand on the small of her back and I stood up my eyes narrowed ready to shoot this mystery man. Just as soon as his hand touched the small of Jenny's back she moved out of his reached and I sat down and smiled to myself. Jenny took a step back and walked behind him once in the elevator I watched Jenny turn and make her way back to her office. Quickly getting up I took the steps two at a time going up there. Barging into her office like I use to always do and slammed it shut causing her to look up.

"Just when I was getting use to my door being treated as a door." Jenny mumbled as she carefully stood up.

"Who the hell was that Jen?"

"Jealous much Jethro?"

"Don't do that Jen.." She walked over and stepped closer to me.

"Don't do what Jethro?" she said with a smirk as I narrowed my eyes.

"Jen..." I mumbled as I felt her hand slowly slide down.

"It was an old friend.." She mumbled as she stepped even closer.

"Just an old friend?" I said watching her every move closely.

"Yes just an old friend." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and put her lips inches from mine.

"Jen? Not here.. Not with the potential of DiNozzo being right outside that door."

She nodded as she carefully gripped me and smirked before quickly moving back over to her desk before I had a chance to react. I mumbled as I walked over grabbing her laptop, glasses and files shoving them into her briefcase. While holding onto that I quickly grabbed her waist throwing her over my shoulder as I carried her out of her office.

"Anyone ever tell you you've got a nice ass?"

"Jen!"

"What it's true..." Rolling my eyes I made my way down the steps walking over to my desk as I set her down grabbing my things and picking her up again. I felt her wave to Tony, McGee and Ziva as I carried her to the elevator, rolling my eyes once more I stood there before carrying her to the car and shoving her in.

The drive to the house was torment. Her hand was on my thigh the entire time and kept moving up the further we went along. Once home I picked her up and carried her inside dropping our things in the doorway moving past the dogs and quickly going up the stairs throwing Jenny onto the bed as i shut the door. She laughed as she fell to the bed. Before she had a chance to move I pulled off my shirt and leaned forward kissing her as I pushed her back against the bed.

Quickly her shirt was off and on the floor along with her bra. I smiled as I kissed down her jawline, collarbone, slowly kissing my way down. As I kissed along her body I slowly pulled down her pants and tosses them to the side before slipping off her panties as well. I kissed down her middle messaging one of her breasts while kissing my way to the other. I smirked as I teased her sucking on it before moving to the other and doing the same. I than continued to kiss down to her stomach where I stopped and looked up at her. She smiled as she sat up on her elbows watching me. I pushed her back down as I stood up taking off my pants and boxers. Climbing back into bed she laid there smiling as she watched me. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head as I smiled, she just shook her head as she looked towards me.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs... What do you think you're doing?" Carefully I leaned forward and softly whispered in her ear.

"You're the boss at work, but in the bedroom that's a whole other story." With a smirk I slowly entered her and teased her as I smirked watching her squirm beneath me.

"You're a bastard you know that right?" She mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Yeah but you're the one who married me." Before I said anything else I thrusted into her catching her off guard as I smirked.

"Bastard..." she mumbled as we started moving together, she arched her back as she moaned softly. I leaned forward as I kissed her. She kissed back just as deeply as we fought for dominance. We moved together in perfect rhythm and we fell together. I smiled as I fell beside her pulling her close kissing her forehead as I laid there and just held her. She snuggled into my side smiling.

"I love you Jenny.."

"I love you too Jethro.." She mumbled as she buried her face in my side and closed her eyes. I pulled the blanket up over us as I held her close.

"What do you think they all thought when I was carrying you out like that?"

"That you finally got the nerve to kill me."

"Really?"

"No Jethro.. Well maybe.. Probably not with DiNozzo running the show. They were probably placing bets.." She said as she yawned.

"Yeah probably.. Get some sleep Jen.. You could use it." I felt her smack my arm but I didn't care as I laid there watching as she fell asleep. After awhile of just watching her sleep I fell asleep as well.

The next morning I was the first one up as I laid there watching the beautiful figure beside me. Her head was on my chest and her red hair sprawled across my chest as well. She mumbled as she rolled over snuggling closer to my side so I pulled her close and just held her. After awhile I was finally met with those beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Morning.. " She mumbled with a yawn as she lifted her head and looked towards me all I could do was smirk.

"Morning beautiful.." I finally say after just starring at her. Leaning forward I kissed her pulling her down on top of me and just holding her there.

"Jethro! I gotta get up, we gotta get up. We both have to work and you know that!" She says smacking my arm playfully.

"But Jen... We could take the day off and spend it in bed all day..."

"Jethro it's bad enough you threw me over your shoulder and carried me out.. Imagine DiNozzo's mind when we don't come in today.."

"Well at first they might assume we finally killed each other and we can make them believe that by not answering our phones either."

"Jethro! That is enough! Get up lets go." Before I had a chance to argue she was up and in the bathroom. I laid there as I listened for the shower run a few minutes before getting up and heading in there climbing in the shower behind her pulling her into a hug.

"I love you Jen."

"I love you too Jethro but i'm trying to shower will you please get out..." Before she could say anything else I kissed her to get her to shut up before pushing her under the water that was coming down she turned and looked at me through her soaked hair.

"You really are a bastard..." she said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yep but you're the one who agreed to marry me."

"We aren't married yet don't press your luck Jethro.."

"Jen..."

"Don't worry I love you too much to leave you."

"Than why'd you do it in Paris?"

"Jethro..."

"Jen."

"You really wanna do this?"

"You're the one that brought it up."

"Damnit Jethro..."

"Damnit? Really that's all you have to say?"

"I'm not doing this.."

"We've gotta do it eventually..."

"You really wanna do this now?"

"Why not Jen, lets get it out of the way."

"Jethro I left because you shut me out and you know that! I loved you but I didn't wanna be with someone who would shut me out for no reason.. Jethro I didn't wanna get hurt and I was afraid you would hurt me.."

"Me? Me hurt you? Jen do you hear yourself. I'd do anything for you.."

"Jethro I didn't know that at the time!"

"You didn't bother to ask!"

"You wanted me to ask? You wanted me to ask if you were going to hurt me, I think not!"

"Jen.. I didn't mean it like that.."

"Like hell you didn't!" With that she climbed out of the shower and dried off walking into the bedroom and slamming the door behind her. I stood there shocked and watching before finally climbing out and drying off as well. I made my way into the bedroom to find it empty so I got dressed. After I finished I made my way downstairs to find it empty as well. Glancing outside her car was gone so I figured she had gone into work. Letting the dogs in from the back I grabbed my things locked up and left stopping for coffee on my way to work.

I walked into the bullpen with two coffee cups. Walking into my bullpen my team looked towards me.

"Boss? That coffee for the director?"

"Yes DiNozzo why?"

"She hasn't come in that's why I was confused..."

"What do you mean she hasn't come in? She left before me this morning?"

"How much time before you?"

"Twenty Minutes at least.."

"She's not here boss.."

"Damnit Jen..." I mumbled and tried calling her.

 _ **'You've reached the voicemail of Director Jennifer Shepard. I can't come to the phone right now.. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.. Till than have a wonderful day.'**_

 **A/N: hslacer, blue-eyed-angel-26, Kate (Boneheadedits), Pepe the Frog & Kathy are the winners for the question I asked at the end of the last chapter. I was gonna do something with the winners (story wise) but I decided to save it till the end of the story but till than congrats to the winners. **


	13. Chapter 13

_Gibbs' POV_

 _'You've reached the voicemail of Director Jennifer Shepard. I can't come to the phone right now.. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.. Till than have a wonderful day.'_

"Damnit Jenny..." I mumbled and tossed the phone onto my desk.

"Boss, anything we can do to help?"

"Yes.. McGee go help Abby trace her phone and then help her watch Kate.. Ziva, Tony, and Bishop you three with me we're going back to the house.. Seeing if there was anything there... Also Tony the dogs are there so don't run off. "

"Umm yes boss..."

With that we made our way back to the house. Pulling into the driveway there was no car in the driveway which was how it was when I left. Carefully I made my way inside with the team following behind me. Bishop got to work checking the locks and doors. Ziva was going through the study and Tony was obviously in the kitchen. Walking inside I went straight up to the bedroom. Some had been here after I left... Something was off... Very off..

"Boss?"

"Yeah DiNozzo?"

"Didn't you say you had dogs?"

"Yeah.. Jenny's two dogs, why?"

"Where are they than?"

"Damnit..." mumbling under my breath I took off towards one of the rooms where the dogs usually spent most their time. Opening the door I found it empty.. I made my way downstairs by Tony.

"Jen's gonna kill me if I lost her dogs... Heck Kate'll have a fit if I were to have lost her playmates.. "

"Boss.. We'll find them"

"No.. No we won't Tony.. Ziva! Bishop! Get in here.." They both came into the kitchen and looked towards me.

"Gibbs? Everything okay?"

"No Ziva.. It isn't. Lets go guys.."

"But boss we haven't..."

"I said lets go!" With that they were all in the car and we drove back to headquarters. The ride was silent and so was the elevator ride back to the bullpen. Walking over I went and sat down at my desk not saying a word to anyone.

"Boss.. "

"What DiNozzo?"

"What happened?"

"She left that's what happened!"

"What do you mean she left?"

"Damnit DiNozzo!" With that I got up dropping the note I had found on my desk and left.. I needed to clear my mind. No i needed coffee...

* * *

 _Maybe I didn't treat you_

 _Quite as good as I should have_

 _Maybe I didn't love you_

 _Quite as often as I could have_

 _Little things I should have said and done_

 _I just never took the time_

 _You were always on my mind_

 _You were always on my mind_

* * *

 _Tony's POV_

I looked towards the other who had watched Gibbs leave. Standing up I walked over to his desk picking up the letter and reading it. I put my hand to my mouth as I read it. Ziva, Bishop ad McGee looked towards me. Just than the elevator dinged and out walked Abby and Ducky.

"Abby where's Kate?"

"Gibbs took her for ice cream.. He said to get Ducky and come up here.. What's going on?"

"This.." I said holding up the letter.

"What it is Tony?"

"A letter..."

"Anthony read it..."

"Ducky maybe you should... You know these two better than anyone else.." With a nod he took the letter and read it.

 _Dear Jethro..._

 _I hate to be doing this to you again but I don't know how else to do this.. Yeah I regretted leaving you with just a letter back in Paris and I can promise you I'll regret this one as well.. You're right I'm a coward.. I run when I'm scared.. I left you in Paris because you shut me out.. I was afraid you were gonna hurt me.. I didn't know about your first wife and daughter at that time, how was I suppose to? How was I suppose to ask the man I was so deeply in love with why he was shutting me out, why wasn't he all there for me? Jethro I had half of you.. The other half belonged to her and I know that now.. My father once called me a coward, yeah he was drunk and beating me but maybe he was right.. Maybe I was a coward, maybe I will always be a coward.. I run, it's the easiest thing to do.. Trust me when I said this time was the hardest.. The difference between now and Paris is we have a child. A child I raised and loved.. Jethro I didn't know about your first daughter.. Now that I do I want you to raise Kate.. You lost your daughter when she was eight. Kate's eight now, you missed the first eight years of her life and I don't want you to miss out on anymore.. Jethro I do love you but I can't keep fighting with you about every little thing, that's not something I want my daughter to have to live with her entire life.. Jethro we're better off as partners and friends but maybe, just maybe we weren't meant to marry.. I don't wanna be ex-wife number four.. I love you and always will but Jethro this is goodbye.. Tell the team for me, it was great being the boss of them and the mother to your amazing family, Kate will grow up somewhere she is loved. I took the dogs so you wouldn't have to worry about them. On my trip I'll stop and see Burley and I'll say hi for you. After that don't look for me. Jethro I want you to be happy, without me, I love you and always will. Goodbye my love, i'll never forget you and thank you for the time we've had together, thank ducky for being a great friend, thank tony for being a smart movie buff and in the top drawer of my now empty dresser is a list of movies for him to watch. Thank Ziva for being amazing with Kate and saving my life. Thank McGee for the wonderful stories I loved his Deep Six. I never knew Bishop well but she seems like an amazing person. Than I gotta save the best for last, Abby dear Abby. She always brought joy to my life. I loved her hugs and that I will miss, I'll miss the way she always finds a way to cheer anyone up. It's an honor to be able to work with them all and you especially Jethro. Tell Kate I love her, till we meet again I love you. Also Morrow is back.. I wish you all well._

 _Sincerely the one and only Jennifer Holly Shepard, Love you and Kate and goodbye._

* * *

 _Maybe I didn't hold you_

 _All those lonely, lonely times_

 _And I guess I never told you_

 _I'm so happy that you're mine_

 _If I make you feel second best_

 _Girl, I'm so sorry I was blind_

 _You were always on my mind_

 _You were always on my mind_

* * *

All eyes had tears in them as we looked around at each other hugging one another. Just than the elevator dinged and we all turned towards it. Gibbs walked in with Kate, the minute they entered the bullpen we all ran over hugging them. As we stood there in a hug we didn't notice the certain redhead walk past us. She was good I'll give her that. Glancing up I saw her red hair before she entered her office but I thought I was imagining it. Just than Cynthia came out with a box of things and followed behind her was the redhead again.

"Jenny!" All eyes turned to the catwalk as she stepped onto the elevator. Just than the doors closed and Gibbs took off pressing the button but the elevator never opened. Finally he gave up as he walked to the window pounding on it.

"Jen! Jen please.." I saw the tears that rolled down his cheek. I've never seen Gibbs cry, no one other than Ducky had. We all watched as the strongest man we knew fell apart in front of us. The sight that unfolded in front of us brought tears to our eyes. He had his forehead pressed against the window, tears streaming down his face. Slowly he sank to the ground where he sat crying.. Everyone was shocked and had no clue what to do. We stood there watching wanting to do something but there was nothing we could do..

* * *

 _Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died_

 _Give me, give me one more chance_

 _To keep you satisfied, satisfied_

 _Little things I should have said and done_

 _I just never took the time_

 _You were always on my mind_

 _You were always on my mind_

 _You were always on my mind_

 _Maybe I didn't treat you_

 _Quite as good as I should have_

 _Maybe I didn't love you_

 _Quite as often as I could have_

 _Maybe I didn't hold you_

 _All those lonely, lonely times_

 _And I guess I never told you_

 _I'm so happy that you're mine_

 _Maybe I didn't treat you_

* * *

 _Jenny' POV_

I couldn't stand to see him like that...I was hurting him but I knew it was for the best.. If I didn't leave now I would just hurt him worse in the future.. My father was right all I am is a coward and a monster. I was leaving my child.. The child I wanted for years, the child I wanted for years with the man I loved.. I couldn't take another child for him.. I climbed into the car and thanked Cynthia before climbing in and driving off. As I drove tears rolled down my cheek. I tried wiping away but they just kept falling so I let them go.. I was broken and there was no way to fix me..

After a few hours of driving I pulled into the driveway of a familiar house. Parking the car I climbed out and grabbed my suitcase. I se it beside the car as I opened the backdoors grabbing the leashes and hooking the dogs up. Once they were hooked up I let them out. Grabbing my suitcase I made my way up to the door. Unlocking the door I set my bag in the hallway closed the door and unclipped the dogs. As they took off I made my way into the kitchen and smiled at the two figures who looked towards me.

"Mom, Dad.. It's so good to see you both again I've missed you a lot."

"We've missed you too dear.. It's been too long. Tell me how's that little trouble maker of yours now?"

"Well Kate's eight and she's great.. She's with her father."

"You finally told Jethro about her?"

"Jessica!"

"Sorry John... I figured I'd asked..."

"Mom it's fine and yes they've met. Thank you guys again for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem dear.. It's always great to have you."

"Thanks mom.. Hey dad I hope you don't mind I brought the dogs.."

"Not at all Jenny, They can keep Bailey occupied." Smiling I walked over hugging them both.

"We really have missed you.."

"I've missed you too."

"If you guys don't mind I'm gonna unload my things back into my old room." With a nod from them both I brought the rest of my things in and was settled in my room in no time. It felt good to be back in the Gage's household. I had kinda grown up here, this was my safe places. This was my home. Laying there on my bed I looked through an old photo album from when Kate was little, I had made a copy and given that to Jethro to have. As I laid there I rolled my eyes as one of the dogs came running in. Bernese Mountain Dog to be exactly, Bailey my parents big baby. Behind her came Kelly who jumped up beside her and than Jethro. I shook my head as I laid there with he three dogs, one Bernese Mountain Dog, one Dalmatian and one German Shepard. I couldn't help but laugh as I laid there with them.

That's how the next two months went before something happened.. Something I wouldn't have expected and neither would anyone else.. I probably should have known better though.. I was sitting on the porch with my parents when I got up to use the bathroom. I grabbed the railing as everything became dizzy.

"Jenny? You okay?" John asked and I just shook my head. Before I had time to answer everything went black and I fell to the ground, I heard the dogs barking and my parents running over.

 _"Jessica! Call Roy now! Get him over here now with the truck!" Was the last thing I heard my father say before everything around me went black._


	14. Chapter 14

**_John's POV_**

After Roy had come he took her to the hospital. Now Jessica and I sat waiting. She had bee acting strange these past two weeks but We didn't take notice of it like we should have. We sat in the waiting room before they nurse finally came out to get us.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes she's fine."

"What was wrong with her?"

"I'll let her tell you guys." With that the nurse led us to her room. As we walked in she was sitting up and getting her things together.

"Jennifer? What are you doing?"

"Going home..."

"You can't..."

"Doctors said I could if I take care of myself better."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm pregnant... I was caring for myself and only doing what I needed to for me so by doing that the baby was taking what I needed and I didn't get enough so my body was overwhelmed and I passed out..."

"Oh... How far along are you?"

"Three months..."

"Wait.. You said you did what you needed to to feed and supply you and you said the baby was using it. Wouldn't it only be using half since they're tiny..."

"Yes... But the thing is, it's not just a baby it's babies.. I'm having twins..." She mumbled looking down silently.

"Congrats dear.. It's gonna be okay.. We're here if you need any help at all." I said as I walked over hugging her. She smiled as she hugged me back.

"Thanks dad... Can we go home now?" I smile came across my face as I nodded taking her hand I walked her out to the car. The ride back to the house was silent and so were the next few days to come.

* * *

 _I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

 _That don't bother me_

 _I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

 _I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

 _Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

 _There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK_

 _But that's not what gets me_

 _What hurts the most_

 _Was being so close_

 _And having so much to say_

 _And watching you walk away_

 _And never knowing_

 _What could have been_

 _And not seeing that loving you_

 _Is what I was tryin' to do_

* * *

 ** _Gibbs' POV_**

I sat there starring out the window of the bullpen. That's what I've been doing the last few months. Kate was with Naomi, the team was down with Abby in her lab. Morrow stood along the catwalk.. It should be Jenny, but I had to screw it all up again. I always do. I loved her, she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.. Kate and I got along well, but it wasn't the same without Jenny. Nothing was the same without her. I sat there looking out the window as the rain came down, I let a few tears fall as memories came back. Quickly I wiped the tears and went back to work. That was the only thing that helped me forget but it didn't work much anymore.

We had tried tracking her phone but it didn't help.. I left message after message always going to voicemail. Her phone was usually off because we were never able to track it.. Seconds had turned into minutes, minutes had turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months..

Two months it had been since she left and each day crushed me more. I had gotten an idea a few weeks ago and I put that idea into action I contacted my family in hopes of them knowing anything about it. I was sitting at my desk when the elevator dinged, looking up I quickly stood up seeing my father.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I've got information you'd like to hear.."

"Unless it's about Jenny I don't wanna hear it.. "

"It is about Jennifer"

"Than say it already."

"I contacted your mom's side of the family.. I haven't talked to them in years... They said that Jenny's been living with John and Jessica for the past two months.. She went home, home to the place where she felt safe. "

"Thank you dad... I'm gonna go after her.."

"Leroy.. Is that a really good idea?"

"Dad... I let her go once I'm not gonna do it again. I love her and I always will. She's the one I wanna spend forever with.. I wanna marry her and I plan to do that one way or another.."

"Leroy... You told me that when she doesn't wanna be found she makes it so she can't she does it so she comes back on her own.. "

"Yeah but I'm not gonna let that be six or even eight years.. Dad I gotta bring her back to me. I love her."

"Than go... Than go after her and soon because theirs talk she might be leaving soon." With a nod I grabbed my things hugged my father and made my way to the elevator I stopped right before I stepped in.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Leroy?"

"Could you watch Kate for me?"

"It'd be my pleasure to watch after my granddaughter. "

"Thank you." With that I took off and made my way to the car. I was gonna find Jenny, I was going to find her if that was the last thing I ever did. I wasn't letting her get away this time.

* * *

 _What hurts the most_

 _Was being so close_

 _And having so much to say (to say)_

 _And watching you walk away_

 _And never knowing_

 _What could have been_

 _And not seeing that loving you_

 _Is what I was trying to do_

 _Not seeing that loving you_

 _That's what I was trying to do_

* * *

 ** _Jenny's Pov_**

I sat at the dinner table silently looking between my parents. A dog laid beside each of our feet just waiting for scrap food to fall to the floor. I finished and fed Jethro my scraps before looking towards my parents once again.

"Mom, dad.. I gotta talk to you.."

"About what dear?"

"I wanna thank you for offering to help with my children but I don't think I can accept it."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm gonna go home.. Back to my family.. I came out here to think and clear my head.. Jethro missed the first eight years of Kate's life because I was 'dead'.. I don't want him to miss these little ones as well. Plus I love him.. I think time away did us both really well but I think it's time to go back.."

"We respect that, but promise us you'll visit often?"

"I promise..."

"Well than we'll see you in three weeks."

"Three weeks?"

"Tell me you haven't forgotten?"

"Forgotten what mother?"

"The wedding..."

"No... I did forget.. I don't even have a dress." With that my mother got up and grabbed my arm.

"Your father can clean up here we're going wedding shopping now.."

"Alright lets go!" With a smile we were off. My mother had me in the car and at the dress shop in less than ten minutes. I tried on dress after dress until we both found one we liked. After the dress was in the back we went and ordered a cake and got the rest of the decorations we need. Finally we got home and I thanked my mother before going to get some rest.

After a few hours I came back out and hugged both parents thanking them for letting me stay. I got the dogs and my bags in the car before walking over to my parents.

"Could you both do me a favor?"

"Yes of course, what is it?"

"Hold onto my dress and other decorations. Bring them up for the wedding."

"Of course. Drive safe and we'll see you soon." With that I was out the door and on my way back home. I couldn't wait to get home and see my family. I had missed them dearly, leaving them gave me time to think and clear my head and it was worth it.. It was honestly worth it.

After about an hour or two of driving I pulled up outside the house. It was empty and I figured Gibbs was at work and Naomi had taken Kate to the park. I let the dogs in and took my things back upstairs. Leaving them there I went downstairs and back out to my care driving to the NCIS building. Walking inside I saw no one in the bullpen so I went up to talk with Marrow. After talking he agreed to give me my job back and would come fill in for me when I left on maternity leave and for my honeymoon if we choose to go. I than went down to the bullpen to see Tony, Ziva, McGee and Bishop there but no Gibbs. I went down and smiled at them than sat down in Gibbs' chair.

* * *

 ** _Gibbs' POV_**

I drove as fast as I could till I approached the familiar house. Pulling into the driveway I jumped out and ran over there ringing the doorbell. Finally the door opened and two shocked faces looked at me.

"Jethro... What are you doing here?" John asked as they looked towards me.

"I was told Jenny's here.."

"Jethro come in.." Jessica said opening the door more. I nodded and walked in, walking in I looked around and spotted the box of wedding supplies raising an eyebrow I continued to look around that was when I saw it I saw the dress. Slowly I walked over and ran my hand along the bag. I than turned and looked towards the two who stood in the doorway.

"Jen's not here is she?"

"No.. I'm sorry you just missed her.. She said she was going home.."

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"Is this her dress?"

"Yes it is.. She asked us to bring it in three weeks."

"Does it fit? It looks two sizes to big."

"You should go home to her."

"There's something you aren't telling me isn't there?"

"It was nice seeing you Jethro." I sighed and walked out the door. I climbed back into my car and drove back home. After the hour drive I made my way back to the house. My father's car was out front and in the front yard was Kate, my father and the two dogs. I smiled watching them.

"Hey... "

"Daddy! Jethro & Kelly back!" Kate said running over and hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back as I looked over towards my father. He shook his head and mouthed the word sorry. I just nodded.

"How are you sweetie?"

"Good grandpa took me to the park and when we got home the doggies were back.. Ohh and guess what?"

"What?"

"There's a suitcase in your room."

"Kate I told you to stay out of your parents bedroom."

"Dad it's okay she's fine.."

"Daddy? is mommy back?"

"I don't know.."

"Okay.." With that she ran off to play with the dogs again as I walked over to my father we stood there watching Kate and talking.

"I opened the door after bring Kate home from the park and the dogs took off towards her. I made her go inside and eat something first and we've been out here ever since."

"How'd she know about the suitcase?"

"Must've went in there when she went to go to the bathroom a few minutes ago."

"You don't mind watching her a bit longer I have somewhere I wanna check for Jen."

"Of course I don't mind. Now go.." With that I nodded and made my up to the office.

I stepped out of the elevator and glanced towards Tony who had stood up. Once Ziva, Bishop and McGee realized I walked in they stood up as well. They were blocking my desk but I didn't take notice of that I nodded towards them as I made my way up the stairs heading towards the directors office. I stopped when a pair of emerald green eyes met mine. I quickly came back down the stairs and made my way over towards my desk. I stopped right in front of it and looked towards the figure who sat there. A small smile came across my face as she got up and hugged me. I hugged her back and held her close.

"Jethro.. I'm so sorry... I just needed time to clear my mind.."

"You're back now.. That's all that matters." With a nod she stepped back and looked towards me. The team all stared at her in shock just like I did. When they had come in she was already sitting there so they didn't notice anything different about her. As she pulled away from me all eyes went from her stomach towards me than back towards Jenny. I slowly reached forward and put my hand on her small bump of a stomach as I smiled.

"Jen? Something you wanting to tell me?"

 ** _"They're yours Jethro.."_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Gibbs' POV**_

"They're yours Jethro.." Just her say that nearly made me faint. Twins... She was having twins.. I smiled as I pulled her into another hug. I leaned forward and kissed her before pulling away.

"I love you Jen.."

"I love you too Jethro." I smiled and stood there hugging her. She was back, it had been two months and she was finally back. I didn't wanna let go but I knew I would have to eventually.

"Jethro.. I can't breath.." Pulling away I smiled at her. Still holding onto her I helped her sit down in my chair as I went and stood behind her placing my hands on her shoulder.

The team came over and congratulated her. Smiling she thanked them all before turning to face me. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Jethro?'

"Yes?"

"Can we go home please?"

"Of course.." With that I took her hand and helped her up. Bidding goodbye to the team we made our way towards the elevator. Smiling I turned and looked towards her.

"Jen?"

"Yes?"

"We still have a wedding to plan."

"You're right I forgot about that.."

"You forgot about it?"

"Yes and no.. I know it had to be done I just kept pushing it off. So much was going on."

"Well lets go home and work on the plans. IF that works"

"Yes Jethro that works for me."

"Good" The rest of the drive home was silent. Pulling into the driveway she climbed out and disappeared into the house right away. I followed after her to find her on the phone already and Kate hugging her leg. Smiling I looked over towards Naomi.

"Thank you for watching her."

"Anything for you Senior Gibbs." With a nod and smile she went on her way. I pulled Kate off of Jenny's leg as I carried her into the living room sitting on the couch with her. After awhile Jenny walked in and sat beside both of us. She picked up Kate setting her in her lap as she sat down leaning her head against my side. I smiled wrapping my arms around her. This was my family and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

A week had passed and everything was set in stone. The wedding had a date set aside and everything was ready. Well almost. There was one who was hesitant about everything, but I didn't blame her. She had every right to be scared, heck I was scared. She was working everyday from when I went in till I took her home. Life was great until one day..

I walked up to her office where another man sat waiting Cynthia looked up as I made my way over to her desk. Cynthia stood up trying to stop me.

"Agent Gibbs, she's not in there. Plus he's been waiting for over an hour now." Shaking my head I opened the office door and went around to Jen's desk turning on the computer. Cynthia followed behind me.

"Pull up her schedule Cynthia."

"That's private! I can't do that and you know it agent Gibbs."

"Fine!" I snapped and pulled out my phone to call her.

"She didn't answer before agent Gibbs."

"She'll answer me!" I snapped as I sat there just than I heard her answer the phone.

"Nice of you to call agent Gibbs"

"I've got a problem director."

"I think my problem is much bigger than yours."

"I doubt that..."

"You might wanna listen to her agent Gibbs." Hearing a male voice my blood ran cold as I looked towards Cynthia and pointed to the director's computer but yet she shook her head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kidnapping the director of ncis!"

"Making a deal. I want my brother and our drugs. Than we'll trade. Till than she stays with me. I'll call you back soon." With that he hung up and I looked towards Cynthia.

"Pull it up!"

"I can't!"

"Damnit! The directors been kidnapped Cynthia pull it up so we can find where and when she was taken. " She didn't question it in fact she pulled it up.

"Send it to my computer!" With a nod I left the room quickly making my way down to the bullpen. My team glanced up towards me concerned.

"Boss?"

"McGee track the directors phone. Ziva you go through the director's schedule, Call everyone. Figure out where she was last seen and try to figure out when and where she could have disappeared. Tony go see if her car is down in the parking garage." With a nod everyone was off and I made my way down to find Abby.

Abby glanced up as I made my way into the lab. I didn't say anything instead I paced. I knew it would do me no good to freak out but I was, i was freaking out because the life of my fiancée and children hung in the balance.. Abby stood there watching me, I almost forgot she was there until I heard her clear her throat and I looked towards her.

"Gibbs?! What's wrong? I've never seen you like this and it worries me and I mean a lot. Whatever you tell me it can remain between us I promise I won't tell anyone else. Just tell me because you really are scaring me..." I cut her off because I knew she would go on if I didn't.

"Jenny's been kidnapped.." Abby ran over ad pulled me into a hug. Before I had a chance to respond my team bursted into the lab and looked towards me. I turned and looked towards them.

"I'm so sorry Gibbs.." I heard Abby whisper and I just nodded, now was not a time for reminding her of the rules. Looking towards the team I nodded.

"One at a time go." Ziva was the first to speak.

"She never made it to the meeting with SecNav and she didn't make it to lunch with Congressman Bob Summers either.." I nodded and looked towards Tony.

"The body of her driver was found in the trunk of her car.. I had the body sent down to Ducky and the car is in the garage for Abby to take a look at." Abby patted my shoulder as she grabbed Tony and went with him to the garage. I than looked over towards McGee.

"After the phone call to you boss the phone was ditched I went and got it in a nearby park, I figured he'd ditch it because he's not that stupid... " I nodded and thanked McGee turning to Ziva once again.

"Lets go.."

"Where?"

"Bullpen.." With a nod we made our way up there. McGee, Tony and Ziva sat in the bullpen when I looked over towards McGee

"McGee when they call again trace their call.."

"Boss I need more than just my computer."

"You've got a bullpen full of computers use them." With a nod he started pulling up things on each computer, as soon as he was done I stood in front of my desk while everyone else sat at their computers. Abby came running up and over.

"What is it Timmy? What's so important."

"Sit at Gibbs desk"

"What why?!"

"Just do it Abby!" I snapped and she nodded while McGee told her what to do. Just as McGee sat back down the phone rang. Looking over towards everyone I nodded and picked up the phone while everyone pressed the button they needed to.

"Agent Gibbs, I assume you have what I want."

"We do! Let me talk to the director!"

"That's not the deal, bring my brother and the drugs to me and we'll trade."

"Let me talk to the director or you get neither!"

"Alright alright here she is. Jennifer be nice and tell him you're alright.."

"Jen?!"

"Jethro, I'm fine. Kinda chilly though I forgot my coat!"

"That's enough! Drugs and brother now!"

"Where?"

"Let my brother drive one agent in the back and drugs in the trunk he knows where to go.." With that he hung up. Slamming the phone down I turned and shouted.

"Damnit!"

"Boss?"

"Where do you think she is Timmy?"

"She said she wanted her coat.. Maybe she's somewhere cold."

"Damnit probie, that's the one thing you focus on!"

"She forgot her coat!" I said as I spun around looking towards them. I was met with confused faces before Abby spoke again.

"So we know she forgot her coat but do we know where she is?"

"Airport!" Once again all eyes were on me.

"She left her coat on the plane"

"Boss you okay?"

"Shut up DiNozzo, McGee look at airports nearby with planes leaving within the next hour."

"Found it boss!"

"Ziva go get the body from autopsy, Tony help her. McGee you come with me." With a nod we were off. Once everything was positioned I nodded and climbed in the trunk letting DiNozzo and Ziva handle this..I ignored their bickering the entire ride they only thing I heard in the earpiece before taking a deep breath was...

"He's got a gun to her head boss.."

* * *

 _ **Jenny's POV**_

There was a dead man under the tarp.. I had freed myself once but was now tied to a pole. I had just told Jethro I wanted my coat.. Oh I hoped he understood... I don't know what I'd do if they don't show up.. I knew it, I was gonna die. Just than he stepped away from the window. All he did was untie the rope round the pole left my hands tied behind my back. He than undid the ones around my feet as he yanked me up.

"Looks like your friends made an exception for you. " I mumbled... Typical Jethro for you.. I knew either way this man was gonna kill me. He wouldn't get away with it unless he did kill me. He pushed me out the door and all I could feel was the cold gun against the back of my head as he forced me out. Damn why'd I wear high heels today..

Glancing over towards the car I stared at it as tears filled my eyes. They came to save me, if only they knew this guys true plan..

"Step out of the car with your hands above your head!" I winced as he shout and than out stepped Ziva. She popped the trunk before climbing out with her hands behind her head.

"Cuff yourself than get on the ground laying on your stomach." I shook my head at Ziva but she just gave a weak smile as she got down. Cuffing herself and laying on the ground. He pushed me over towards her laughing as he saw the gun strapped to her back. Pushing me down on one knee he leaned down and pulled the gun off tossing it away. He than roughly pulled me up. Gun still against my head as he got out of the car.

"Brian! Bri! Get out of the car and get the drugs!" I looked over towards the brother as I was being forced to walk sideways towards the trunk.

"No! He's dead! You people killed him!" That was it. I felt the gun wake me hard in the head and I collapsed. Falling it didn't matter where I landed because he was already attacking me. Kicks were being distributed to me side but I didn't care. Not when I had a large cut above my eye from where he hit me with the gun. Slowly I faded into the darkness that surrounded me. I heard a gun shot and a worried voice before I blacked out.

 _ **"Jen! Jen no! Jenny please stay with me! Please I can't lose you. I can't loose any of you.." With that the world around me went black.. Blacker than anything I ever experienced before this.**_

 **A/N:** So sorry for the wait guys. I feel terribly bad. Anyway i've got some new Jibbs ideas that'll be coming at you along with some more chapters. Love you all and have a wonderful day.


End file.
